Never Let Go
by queenelsa121
Summary: One night. In one night. Everything she knew was gone. Vanished. Wiped out. Aurelia wakes up the next day with her memories gone and since the only thing she can remember is Oscar being there for her she thinks that they're meant to be. When Spot gets word of his love being alive in Manhattan but with her memories gone. He will fight to have his queen back standing with him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look at this. It's beautiful when it turns night. I'se always wanted to bring you'se here." I felt Spot's hand slowly slide into my hand holding my hand. Just this moment I forgot about everything. I forgot about my parents abandoning me and placing me on the steps of an orphanage when I was a baby. I even forgot about the gruesome and terrible times I had in that orphanage. I forgot about my hard and tricky escape. It felt just like yesterday when Spot found me lying unconscious on the docks of Brooklyn. He took me in. And cared for me until I was healthy again. It was not until the strike happened when we started to really know each other and to let us in ourselves. He was known to be the key to everything. And this time it just so seems he was the key to opening up my heart to a brand new world. During the strike Spot slowly started to let me into his life more as each day passes on. And it was when the strike ended we just knew we were meant for each other.

It was a carriage ride back to Brooklyn, and not to mention we rode in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage! Which was cool enough! I was watching the scenery go by as I felt someone slide their hand in mine. I looked down and when I looked up I saw Spot giving me this grin as he just watched me. I couldn't take it anymore and just the feelings and emotions clashed and exploded in me. And that was when I said it. Well, both of us said it.

"Spot"

"Aura"

"I love you!"

We were just shocked looking at each other and we didn't care that the governor was watching this. This was love in the making. "I've loved you since the day I found you in the docks. And caring for you gave me a purpose in life. That I should protect you and give you the life you deserve. I want to make you happy. I want to be the boy who would give their everything for their goil. And so Aurelia would you do me the honor of being my goil. Of being my queen."

I was stunned and speechless and tears filled my eyes and eventually splattered and dripped all over my face. I didn't know what to say. But there was only way to say yes. I gently grabbed his face and gently laid a kiss on his soft lips. I eventually felt his hand creep up on my cheek keeping it there. When we got back to Brooklyn I was crowned Queen of Brooklyn. Spot pulled another grey Newsie cap just like his from his pocket. And with me kneeling down like how a knight would. He tapped me on both sides with his cane and gave me my rightful position.

" _Everytime I look into your eyes_

 _And everytime when you start to cry_

 _When you heart is blind_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _Just hold tightly onto my hand_

 _When I start to think of you_

 _My wounded hearts starts to beat_

 _And when I see you time starts to freeze_

 _I still think of the days_

 _When I first just met you_

 _It feels so brand new with you"_

"I'se still need to finish the rest of our song. But, that all I'se got for you." Spot told me about the song he was trying to work on. He plans to have it sung when we get married. Looking out from the high tower some tears started to form in my eyes. I looked back at him and the back of my hand stroked his cheek and it stayed there as he held it in place. "That's so beautiful."

"I don't want you'se to cry. This is supposed to be a happy moment between the two of us. I also got you'se something. I saved some money while selling papes."

He pulled out a gold, heart-shaped locket with a little butterfly on top of it. He placed it into my left hand as I covered my mouth with my right. "Spot this is so beautiful. Oh my god."

"Open it. You'll find a nice surprise inside it."

When I opened it up I saw a picture of Spot smiling at me. And to the left of the picture there were words engraved on the locket and they said "Always in my heart."

"When you'se feel alone. Just know that I'll always be with you'se. Wherever you'se go. I'm always there."

There was magic and sparks in this night and I thought all of this romance and magic would last forever. But, I was wrong. Very wrong.

One day, I decided to go to Manhattan to check up on Jack and the boys while Spot was selling papes. And it was a normal day just hanging out with the boys over at Tibby's. I sort of lost track of time while we were joking around and playing cards with Race over at the lodging house. It was around 8 pm when I left and I left without an escort. I didn't want to trouble the boys that much. And I was Brooklyn and so if anyone attacked me I could fight back. Nothing hurts Brooklyn. Or so I thought.

I was far from the lodging house but near The World Distribution Center. I couldn't help but spit at the sight of that building. That's where a lot of bad memories occurred. Where the Delancey's turned Crutchy over to the Refuge and where Jack turned into a scab. I felt someone walking close behind me and I could smell cigarette smoke from behind. I turned around and Oscar Delancey was behind me.

"Excuse me sweetface do you need a place to spend the night?"

I rolled my eyes and resumed walking back to Brooklyn. During the strike when Brooklyn answered to the call for help Oscar would have eyes on me all the time. He would try to hook up with me. He tried so hard to gain my love. But he can't have my love. A love between me and Oscar was not meant to be. A Delancey and a Newsie like me can't fall in love. It just wouldn't work. And besides it's not about how you look on the outside. It's more importantly how you look on the inside. And let me tell you Oscar was ugly on the inside and outside.

Suddenly I was pulled into an alley and Morris Delancey was in front of me pinning me down to the brick wall. With his hands firmly on my upper arms. "So where's Spot? What's the Queen of Brooklyn wandering the streets at night?" I heard Oscar snicker at me and I saw his evil grin directed towards me.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Hey, there had to be some way to get your attention. And I felt like this is how it should be. Besides what can Spot give you that I can't give?" sneered Oscar.

"Love. True love. The kind that you and your little, slimy brother can't give. Just wait until I tell Spot about this. You'll be too busy picking yourself off the ground and begging for mercy after Spot gives you a good soakin'. You two-timed, slimy, no-good-"

I was stopped of my insults when Morris pulled out a knife and started to cut a small portion of my a tiny scar. "I wouldn't if I were you. Now I have two options to give can eitther give up your life with Spot and come live with me. Or you can become tomorrow's headline. Just wait until word gets out about a dead female corpse lying in the alleys and it just so happens that corpse is the Queen of Brooklyn."

"I would rather die than fall in love with you. But might I suggest adding a third option?" With that remark I headbutted Morris and tried to run out the alley. I felt Oscar grab and twist my wrist. He held me close, so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Spot's not here to save the day. And it's just me. You and me." I felt his grip tighten on me, I formed a fist with my left hand trying to endure the pain.

Suddenly I heard a something snap. I felt my wrist give way. He did it. He broke it. "This wouldn't have happened if you just said yes my darling." I stomped my foot as hard as I can on Oscar's foot hoping he would release me. He let out a sharp cry of pain. When I had the chance I elbowed him in the gut and made a dash for Brooklyn. Holding and squeezing my wrist in my hand trying to lessen the pain. But, it only made the pain worse. "Oh Aura."

I didn't knew Morris and Oscar was so fast. All I saw was Morris in front of me with his brass knuckles ready. I didn't know how being punched with brass knuckles felt like. The last thing I remembered from that night was Morris punching me in the face and me falling into some debris. I knew I landed hard into some old wooden crates and empty metal cans. And it was all black.

I woke up in an unknown bedroom feeling fuzzy with a throbbing headache. My wrist was bandaged up as well as my head. "How are you feeling? You put up a fight back here?" Two boys were by sitting by the side of my bed. "I'm good. What happened?"

(This is where things go wrong. You'll see why)

"Well some drunk guy tried attacking you. Tried to rape you. You put up a fight back there. It was a good thing me and Morris walked past you. If we weren't there you would've been tomorrow's headline." I looked at them both and strangely I didn't recognize them. I kept looking at both of them frantically. I tried getting up but the pain from my headache wouldn't allow me to get up.

"Whoa. You have to calm down and get some rest. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep or I can just stay with you for the night." The one talking to me seemed nice. His hand was warm but a bit coarse. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The boys looked baffled and all they did was stare at me with open mouths. "I'm Oscar and this is my brother Morris. Do you remember anything at all?" the one named Oscar said. "I don't remember anything. I even don't remember what happened last night." (We're getting closer to what's wrong). "Do you know what your name is?" he asked. I tried thinking but the weird thing is I don't remember that too. "I can't remember. I can't remember anything."

"Then that means you don't remember Spot Conlon." asked Oscar eagerly. "Who?" With that remark both Oscar and Morris's face lit up like I said a joke. "Well it's a good thing that we saved you. From now on you shall live with us. You'll live a better life than the life you lived before. Everything will be new. Including your name. Your name will be Lydia from now on. You'll live as a Delancey. And you won't have to worry about people hurting you because I'll take care of you. I've noticed you roaming the streets and I can't take my eyes off a beautiful woman. That was when I knew you're the one I love." Oscar kept his hand on my cheek as he leaned his forehead on mine.

That's it. That was where everything went wrong. All of my past memories were gone. Wiped out. Like someone took an eraser and erased all of my past memories. I couldn't remember my name or Spot or any of the newsies. But the most important thing is I forgot about myself. I lost myself. I lost who I was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Spot's POV:_

It's been 5 months since Aura disappeared. And I blame myself for everything that happened to her. My boys tell me to give it up. That she's dead. I constantly tell them that she's not dead. That she's alive. I'se can feel it. Even some of my little birds gave up searching for her. But not me. I'se won't give up. I'se won't give up searching for my love.

It was almost done. Still kind of messy to read. But the song was almost done. The song that I'se promised Aura I would finish. Our song.

 _Everytime I look in your eyes_

 _And everytime that you start to cry_

 _When your heart is blind_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _Just hold tightly onto my hand_

 _When I start to think of you_

 _My wounded heart starts to beat_

 _And when I see you time starts to freeze_

 _I still think of the days when I first just met you_

 _It still feels so brand new with you_

I tried to hold back tears when I looked back onto the memories when I showed her from the top of the dock. When I sung to her. Looking at her cap and locket. The locket I gave her. I'se remember when Jack came up to me the next day showing me the locket. That the night before they couldn't find her. That this was all that's been left behind of her.

 _Waking up to your smiling face_

 _You're the one, no one can take your place_

 _You're irreplaceable_

 _So unattainable_

 _But, I know I'm not the one you love anymore_

I was a fool to let her go. If she is really dead. Then she's must hate me for this. She has a every right to hate me. If she's dead or alive. I let her go like that. I understand if she can no longer love anymore.

 _Every step I take_

 _Hurts deeply within_

 _I have to let, let go of you_

I tried to forget about her a couple weeks ago. I tried to resume with my job. Because everytime I walk around Brooklyn I think of her. And all the memories I had with her. And they did nothing except pain me with all the guilt and regret for not being with her on that day.

 _Thinking back to what we had_

 _When I told you you're mine_

 _Is there a way to turn back in time_

 _I regret letting go of all the love we had_

 _I'm still missing you_

But who am I kidding. I'm only kidding myself. The more I'se try to forget about Aura. The more the memories of me and her together grow stronger. And the regret for letting go of her and out our love grew stronger as well. There's only one thing in me right now and that's the feel of missing her constantly. Sometimes I'se wish that there was a way I'se could turn back in time and be there for her. With the song complete a part of me feels good. But it will be better if Aura was here to hear the whole thing.

 _Lydia's POV:_

It felt so magical when Oscar went down on one knee and proposed to me. After all he did save me from my attacker. My drunk attacker. And in about a month I'll be Lydia Delancey. I never knew my last name. I don't remember it along with some other things. Such as my real name and the memories of my past. But Oscar told me to forget about my past because it's done nothing for me except get me confused and endangered. He told me New York's too dangerous for a girl like me. He said he wants to keep my beauty safe away from the harms of outside. So if I'm ever to go outside I have to have an escort with me which is mostly him or Morris.

But there's only one thing I disapprove of them doing. And that's bullying the newsies. They told me it's part of their daily routine. To mess with them and as they put in their terms to "soak them". I just feel like it's giving them and me a bad rep. Already people are starting to be afraid of me and I'm not like them at all. Just sometimes I think that once I marry Oscar people will look at me as a threat and I don't want it to be like that. I couldn't even make one friend because of Oscar and Morris. Just for once I want someone to befriend not just because of Oscar and Morris but for how I am on the inside.

I felt someone's arms grab me from the wait giving me a rough tickle. "Oscar be gentle. We're not even married yet and you're already trying start it with me." I giggled rubbing where he grabbed me.

"You know I can't stay away from you. I just can't stay away from your beauty and your singing." When I came into Oscar's and Morris's life I brought in my voice with me. I just thought that there had to be something to cheer up this gloomy place. And I just thought my singing would liven things up. "I tell you when Medda hears you sing she'll have to let you in."

In about two days I perform for Medda to see she'll let me in her theater as a performer. It's always been my dream to be a famous singer. But for right now I work as a seamstress for a very, very grouchy boutique owner. "The wedding will be in a month but some parts of me feel like this is going to turn my life upside down."

"What makes you think that? Despite the fact that you're marrying one of the people that attacked me and my brother." Remember how I told you I had trouble making friends it just so happens that I was in luck before. Sarah Jacobs. She works with me in the dress boutique and she's also making my wedding dress. She told me how Oscar and Morris attacked her and her brothers. "Didn't you say someone saved you?"

"Yes. But I still don't trust you marrying that man. Once a goon. Always a goon." I keep telling her that he's sort of changed in a way. And he may still be bullying the newsies along with Morris but some parts of him as changed. I think it was because of me. "The only reason why I feel nervous marrying Oscar is because I don't have a family around. I don't remember them. I'm not sure if they're dead or alive. And once I marry Oscar I'm scared of how people will look at me from now on. And if my family is out there how will they react. This is why it's important that I get back my memories back even if it's against Oscar's wishes. I just can't live not knowing my past. I have to know."

"Calm down. Ms. Lynch will kill you if you mess up that skirt you're working on. And didn't I already tell you when I took you to the doctor. You'll most likely get your memories back but don't be so hopeful most people that have what you have don't end up getting their memories. Just think back to the first memory you remembered of your past and from there on it will be easier to remember the rest. It takes time."

Sarah was right. Think of the first memory you had and there on it will be easier to remember the rest because while I was walking back home I bumped into a girl about my age. And just suddenly looking into her eyes I get a flashback.

" _You have to tell him soon. You've kept these feeling for him way too long. It's time."_

" _I don't know. I heard a lot about him. What if he's just playing with me. Right now he could be two-timing me for another girl." I said. I was talking about a boy and about telling him how I feel for him._

" _No! Just look before you came he was like that. But when you came you changed his life. You changed his ways. And he's joined the strike because of you. He's doing everything for you. Because he loves you."_

"I'm sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked." The girl just stared at me wide-eyed and just started circling me like I was a meal. "Ok why are you circling me like some type of predator." I said. "Oh sorry. I don't mean to be creepy but I feel like I know you. What's your name?" the girl said.

"Lydia. I'll be Lydia Delancey soon in a month… You may have heard. I'm engaged to Oscar Delancey and we're marrying in a month." I said. "Lydia. Well nice to meet you. I'm Rosie." After telling me who she was she started to slump in a depressed position. "Is there something the matter?" I asked.

"No. No. It just seems like you're someone who I used to know. Aurelia. Queen of Brooklyn. She went missing five months ago and Spot's doing everything he can to find her." she said.

"I don't know no Aurelia. I especially don't know who Spot is but I just hope he finds her. It just seems so sad to have to face you lost the person you love and not knowing where they are."

 **Song used for Spot's and Aura's love song was an english translation of Back in Time from the Korean drama The Moon that Embraces the Sun. Sung by Youtube User Kevin Ortiz. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Spot's POV:_

"We'se have to double… No triple our efforts in finding Aura-"

"How about you'se give us a break and just drop this whole mission. We'se searched New York in it's entirety and there's been no sign of Aura."

Ever since Aura disappeared I'se had my little birds search for her. But no hope all I've been getting is attitude from my boys. But I won't take it. I won't give up this search party for Aura. "C'mon Spot let's just give up she's better off dead than alive anyway." I leapt from the crates I was leaning on and jumped ahead on top of Lion. "She's alive I'se know it! I'se won't give up until Aura is back in Brooklyn safe and sound."

"Well you can keep looking. I give up." The rest of my little birds just walked away from me. I punched the crates I was leaning on out of anger. Watching the crates fall apart made me think of how my love with Aura is falling apart. If only I went with her on that day. I should've took a day off and went to Manhattan with her. Right now we would be preparing for our wedding I would've seen her in a beautiful white gown and we would've had our happy ending. But I guess happy endings only happen in fairy tales.

I sensed one of my birds coming back from her light footsteps. "If you're here to quit then by all means go ahead. I'se won't stop looking for her." I said. "I'm not here to give up. I'm here to bring good news. Your search is over." I looked up from the crates with hope in my eyes hoping that Aura would be alive. "I found Aura today. It was just by accident I bumped into her while I was walking. I told you I wouldn't give up." I attacked her with a huge bear hug and everything was joyful and happy for a minute until I got the bad news.

"Don't thank me yet. I've only finished part one of the mission. It just so happens that whatever happened to her affected her mind. She doesn't remember anything from her past. She doesn't remember me or even you. She doesn't even remember her own name. She started to go by the name Lydia. She completely lost herself. I'm not sure what exactly happened but something's telling me that I think a Delancey is up to this, specifically Oscar Delancey."

When things were just starting to lighten up I get bummed down. How can Aura forget about me? How can Aura forget about herself? And whoever's up to this. Whoever made me lose Aura, they will pay.I won't give up until Aura remembers.

"And get this in a month, she'll be Lydia Delancey." said Rosie shocked. "What?" Almost screaming it out. "This is why I think Oscar Delancey is up to this. I think on the night that Aura disappeared is the night that Oscar took her. He must've soaked her so badly that she must've lost her memories. This is something that Oscar would totally do."

"He's gonna pay. He's gonna pay! When I'se see him again that will also be the day I kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" Rosie started shaking trying to get me to calm down. "Just look I know what Oscar did was really terrible but killing him won't solve anything. You'll just become the worse person than he is. And that's what he's after. He's trying to make you look bad. Just look leave it all up to me. I'll make frequent stops to Manhattan and help Aura regain her memories back just trust me. I've known her longer than you have."

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders bringing me closer to her face. I could see the fear in her eyes as she stares at me. "The rest of my little birds have given up on me but you're the only one that hasn't. Let this be your mission. Bring back Aura or you'll never be able to step foot in Brooklyn ever again." I don't mean to be intimidating but I have to do something to make sure Rosie doesn't quit on me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Lydia's POV:_

"I should never have let you out without an escort along."

"Oscar it's fine I just bumped into a girl that's all. She seems really nice." We were arguing about how late I came home from work. It took a lot to tell him to let me go to work and back alone, without an escort.

"You never know. You never know if she's siding with those newsies scum."

"Oscar you know how I don't like it when you call them that. Just because they don't have much and that they're trying to make a living doesn't mean they're bad people." The Delancey's and the newsies have this deep rivalry going on. Even before I came to Oscar's life. But I don't want to take part in it all I want to take part is to help them. They seem so poor and helpless to me. And it just makes me kind of glad but sort of sad to see them trying to add some fun in their poor life because to me children should be playing outside or going to school so they can be someone not a slave to society.

Oscar put his hands gently on my face skimming his thumb on my cheek. "Just listen I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to see you go away like I did before. You know how New York is. The streets of New York is a dark and cold place when it finds a hint of light and beauty it destroys it like it almost did with you." I felt Oscar's soft lips kiss my forehead and slowly he knelt down his forehead to mine. " I was gonna save it for after we get married but I think you're ready now."

Oscar reached down under his pocket and pulled out a diamond studded bracelet. "It was my mother's. I keep it to remind me of all the times we had and now since we're getting married soon I feel like it will look more beautiful when you wear your wedding dress." It was a lot to take in. Oscar may be overprotective but he does have a soft spot for me.

 _The Next Day_

I finally get a day off of work and all I did was put on my best white dress with gold lace trimmings on them compliments to Sarah for making the dress for me and walked off to central park. I got Oscar to let me go alone since I'll just be going to the park and it'll be a relaxing day. I see a little pigeon trying to get up a tree but I guess his wing's broken and none of his friends are helping. Don't worry I feel that pain. I got up from my spot and gently picked up the pigeon in my hands. "Are you ok little guy?" All he did was ruffle his feathers and scratch his wing. I guess his wing is broken. "Oh you poor thing. Your wing must be broken. And I guess your family must've left you. Don't worry I went through that before. The thing is I don't know who my real family is but at least I have a man that loves me. Don't worry little guy I'll take you to my home and fix up your wing. I'll release you when you're good and healthy."

"You have a warm heart." I jumped a little scaring the pigeon too. "I'm sorry I feel like everytime we see each other we scare each other." It was only Rosie, the girl I met yesterday. "Hello it's Rosie… Right?" I asked. "Yes and you're Lydia. Anyway I never met a person that has such a huge and warm heart. You must really have a lot of care and love in you." she said.

"Oh I love animals but there's one thing I've always wanted to do. I've always wanted to run a boarding house, an orphanage, or a lodging house. I would be different from those caretakers because I would give out real care and love. I want to work with children but Oscar told me to stay away from street rat scum."

"Don't listen to Oscar. He doesn't know much. And you're goal is beautiful I never met a person that would want to take care of children so badly." said Rosie. Sitting down at the same time I told her my life story. "That's not all. My main dream that I want to accomplish so badly is to be a famous singer. I have auditions tomorrow and I still need to think of a song to sing. I'm normally not one to write songs I just sing what comes to my head and so far everything is blank just like my forgotten past."

"Have you always wanted to find out your past? Where you really come from? Who you really are? And if you have a family? And if they're out there waiting for you?" asked Rosie. 'I've always wanted too but Oscar told me it's no use. He told me my family abandoned me so there's no use in trying to figure out my past."

"Forget what Oscar says do you do everything what Oscar says. Cuz if you do then you're starting to fall into the trap. I'm not trying to lure you away from marrying him cuz I know the plan's already set but for once in your life think about yourself. In my opinion, I feel like you should go after your goal. To find your past. Because you never know the answers you seek will be there." Well I do have one month of my freedom before I marry so it's worth a chance anyway at least do all the things before I get sucked into marriage.

"I'll do it. But if I'm going to find my past then I'm gonna need some help and we're gonna have to do it inconspicuously. Oscar has eyes on every street of New York." I said looking around making sure none of his goons are around. "I'll be glad to help I say we start the day after your auditions will you be working then?" she asked. "Tomorrow I'm telling my boss I'll be quitting and it'll take a couple of days to know if I made it or not. So that'll be good."

"Goodie. I'll meet you here on the same spot we met today."

This is it. I'm finally going on my journey. To find myself and where I belong. And I felt something in me like something special but weird. This is the same feeling I had when I had that weird flashback yesterday does this means my memories are coming back.

" _Heart don't fail me now_

 _Courage don't desert me_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here_

 _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices_

 _No one ever mentions fear_

 _Or how the world seems so vast_

 _On a journey… to the past_

 _Somewhere down this road_

 _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

 _Arms will open wide_

 _I'll be safe and wanted_

 _Finally home where I'll belong_

 _Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_

 _On this journey to the past"_

I rest for a minute laying the pigeon down a water fountain watching it splash around and mingle along with other pigeons. While I was watching I notice two young children a boy and a girl playing together and their mom and dad joyfully looking upon them from a park bench. I envy those children. They have something I don't have. A family.

" _Home, Love, Family_

 _There was once a time I must've had them too_

 _Home, Love, Family_

 _I will never be complete without you_

 _Until I find you_

 _One step at a time_

 _One hope, then another_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

 _Back to who I was_

 _On to find my future_

 _Things my heart still needs to know_

 _Yes let this be a sign!_

 _Let this road be mine!_

 _Let it lead me to my past_

 _And bring me home_

 _At Last!"_

When I sung that last note when I got back home a light just sparked in me. I think I found the song to sing tomorrow. And soon I'll start getting my memories back and maybe I'll be able to return home to my family if they're out there for me.

 **Song used in this chapter was Journey to the Past by Liz Callaway from the movie Anastasia. I do not own any of the characters except Rosie and Aura (Lydia).**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Lydia's POV:_

It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when I quit my old job and it felt kind of sad because now I'm leaving Sarah off to deal with Ms. Lynch. "Don't worry about me I've been with Ms. Lynch longer than you have I think I can handle her. And besides she can't stop me from my dreams it's evident that she never stopped you when you told her you were going to quit."

"Stay strong for me Sarah. Stay strong." I said. "I'll try and I just want to let you know that after telling me that Rosie is willing to help you regain your memories I too will also assist you." I was surprised to find out she knew Rosie too. "You know Rosie?" I asked. "Me and Rosie go back. Way back. Don't worry we'll help you get your memories back." Oscar barged in the boutique grabbing me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Is there any problem?" he asked. "Nothing. There wasn't a problem until you came into the room." Sarah is still cold toward Oscar after what he and Morris did to her and David. "Aww sweetface that was like a year ago since we went after you. Why don't we settle this and come play with us for a bit."

"Oscar just leave her alone. You said you would stop messing with my friends. Remember?" I said glaring at him. "Looks like Lydia's upset what shall I do?" He thought to himself for a while and looked back to me. "Alright I'll leave her alone. Besides I don't want my little superstar to be upset on her auditions today." I can tell from Sarah scoffing that she's grossed out to see me and Oscar kiss in the store.

When we walked to the theater the only thing I could feel was my heartbeat and the sweat coming from my palms. "Go out there and shine for me sweetface." said Oscar as he opened the door for me. Walking in the theater made me get another flashback and this was a wrong time to be getting a flashback. It was like a rally and I was all dressed up in a red dress and I was dancing with someone and it wasn't Oscar. It was a different boy I couldn't make out the face parts of my memory was blurry but is it telling me that the boy I was dancing with is connected to me?

Ever since that first flashback two days ago I've been getting some sort of nostalgia like feeling that something is coming back to me. I've been getting these weird dreams too. Are my dreams and flashbacks trying to tell me something? "Is everything alright? Are you feeling ok?" A lady wearing a white lacy dress came up to me feeling my forehead. "I'm alright just thinking. I'm ready for my audition. I hope what I sing to you will impress you." I said trying to make a good impression. I have to make a good impression I mean she's Medda Larkson, "The Swedish Meadowlark".

"You don't have to be nervous. I won't bite. And besides I'm sure whatever you sing to me will be beautiful either way. If Aura can impress me, I'm sure you can." She mentioned Aura. I remember Rosie telling me that Aurelia was the Queen of Brooklyn, was Aura her nickname?

During my audition I just let my singing do my work. When I sing I normally zone out and let my voice do the work. Usually I tell a story when I sing. I express my feelings when I sing. And I felt like with the song I came up yesterday I was a bit too emotional and started making hand gestures too go along with it. And I thought the audition would only be with Medda. I saw a boy sitting down next to her admiring me. I tried to block out another flashback when I looked at him. I know when I get a flashback when I can feel a pinging sensation in my head. So I tried to not look at him throughout my song.

"Did anyone tell you that you sing beautifully? Cuz I swear you have talent! You are really good! What have you been doing all this time?" I can tell Medda liked it. "I've been working as a seamstress lately." I said. "Well forget being a seamstress how about you come work for me as a performer. I'm sure your singing will be a great addition to the theater." This is what I've been dreaming about. This is what I've been waiting for. (After that something interesting and somewhat magical happened).

"Do you'se need some help miss?" I looked up from where I was sitting and I saw that same boy. He carried a slingshot and a cane with him as he stuck his hand out. "I'm ok. Just reminiscing." I'm not sure what made him do this but suddenly he grabs me and kisses me. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tried to fight back but he was so strong. He takes a break to look at me and pulls me in closer hand on the back of my hair. " I'se finally found you. I'se been trying to look for you. Whatever happened that night I'se apologize for everything. For leaving please Aura don't hate me."

I pushed him away and slapped him in the face straightening my skirt. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not Aura. My name's Lydia. Just wait until I get Oscar Delancey on you. He won't be so happy to hear that you forcibly kissed me." I said trying to act tough. I never used Oscar as a threat but when times get tough like this I have no choice. I just looked at the boy and he had scared and shocked eyes. "They were right. You'se have forgot everything. You don't remember me." he said. "I don't even know you." I said.

"Spot Conlon. I'm sorry for what happened today. I'll leave you alone. No need to tell Oscar I'se gotten enough pain today." Maybe I hurt him too much but I was told that Spot Conlon was supposed to be tough and strong but that's not him right now. I wonder what he was talking about him finding me and leaving me did he do something in the past to hurt me? I saw something shiny fall out of his hand and I went to go pick it up and what I saw was amazing.

A heart shaped locket with a gold butterfly on it. I wanted to give it back to him and maybe apologize for how I acted but he was already gone. It looks like this locket was Aura's. This is getting strange first I'm getting these weird flashbacks and dreams and I had Spot Conlon call me Aura. I feel like some pieces of my past are coming back together. Just when I was about to open the locket I felt someone's arms grab me from behind. "Alright my superstar how did you do?" I immediately recognized the voice to be Oscar's and I quickly put the locket in my bra. "Again we're not married yet. And I got the job. I'm in the joint." Oscar picked me up and started to spin me around. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were gonna be a superstar. And all this time you were working as a seamstress."

(Ok again this is me telling this story so I've already took you on a journey to the past. Well my past and if I could pause this moment and mark up what went wrong with a red marker then there would be a whole lot of red markings because almost everything in this scene was wrong because I forgot about Spot entirely and not only that I hit him. I never struck him before. And I still think me and Oscar were meant to be. And again delancey and a street rat like me don't get along, especially if you're a newsie or a newsie's girl. And way before, like way, way before I already have worked for Medda. I was a singer for her then but since of my amnesia I had to audition again. And everyone had to play along to help me regain my memories.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Spot's POV:_

Rosie was right. She was right about everything. Aura did forget about me. She even forgot her real name. And this is all my fault. Because of me she lost her memories. Because of me our love is no more. I dropped the locket on the ground on purpose so it can help her regain some parts of her memories. My search is over but still I feel so far away from her.

" _This time, this place misused, mistakes_

 _Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_

 _Just one chance, just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _Cuz you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if you don't want to see me"_

A series of flashbacks came to me like a flood rushing into a passageway. I remember the first time I taught her to use a slingshot. She came to Brooklyn and she had to defend herself like a Brooklyn Newsie would. I taught her how to fight. How to defend herself. She was the toughest out of all of us even tougher than some of my newsies. I even remember when Sarah brought her that dress. A short, long-sleeved red dress with some parts of it crocheted. I brought out the dress out of my closet and I started to dig my face in the fabric. Trying to remember everything of Aura.

" _On my knees, I'll ask for one last dance_

 _Cuz with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

 _Give anything, but I won't give up_

 _I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

 _Cuz I needed you, I need to hear you say_

 _That I love you, I'd loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you, for being far away for far too long_

 _So keep breathing, cuz I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me_

 _And never let me go, keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

 _Keep breathing, and never let me go"_

"I found out you were there at her audition. Please tell me you didn't rush in and tried to get her to remember like that." She found out. She knows me all too well. "So what if I'se did. I'se just want her back in my arms quickly."

"I understand but people with this kind of condition takes a long time for them to regain their memories. My idea is to keep slowly introducing her things from her past like the locket and the dress that you're holding."

I've already left the locket back at Manhattan, just hope that stirs up some memories. I know I said it before but I'll say it again. I won't give up until Aura is back in Brooklyn and in my arms.

"Just look you love Aura so much. I know you do. Aura's the only person that ever gave you hope. I know that too because she also changed my life too but these things take time. A lot of time. And we're kind of in a time limit since she and Oscar are going to marry in a month."

"But what I'se did today she won't forgive. She forgot about me and it'll take a lot more than a necklace and a dress for her to remember." I said.

"I hear the hint that you're giving up and I won't take that. You're Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, you're tough and strong and you're not even scared to soak anyone even a Delancey."

"But-"

"No buts just look me and Sarah will help you even the Manhattan Newsies will help you. Everyone's pitching in to help you." she said pointing at me. "It's time that you stop living in the past. I know you regret not being for her on that day. But that was the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. But we can shape our future. It's time we get you queen back."

I'se got to come up a nickname with her that involves wisdom because she's full of it. I never thought I say this but she just happens to be the key to my courage. And now since my courage has been opened up I'm not scared to get Aura back. I'm not even scared to soak Oscar (although I do still want to kill him). Maybe my dream of me and Aura getting married will come true.

 _Lydia's POV:_

I was studying the locket when I came back home. The pigeon I helped rescue yesterday was cooing at me while I was studying the locket. "No I didn't tell Oscar about this. If he found out he would flip." I opened up the locket and there was a picture of Spot Conlon, the same boy that aggressively kissed me today, and to the side there were words engraved.

"Always in my heart." I had another flashback where it was very vague again. It was nothing but a hand accepting the same locket. Just this locket reminds me something. Something of my past.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a december_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memories"_

Slowly I was being sucked into a world of lights and dancing. Everywhere around me felt like a memory. Soon as I started to twirl around my dress became the red dress I saw in a flashback. Girls were around me taking care of my dress and hair. That's when I realized those girls were Rosie and Sarah. I wonder why they're in here.

" _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Thing it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a december"_

I saw Spot Conlon in my flashback too. I was soon dancing with him as I started to sing the last part of the song. (Again these songs just come to my mind when something interesting pops up in my head such as my long lost memories). He laid a kiss on my forehead and everything disintegrated when the music box stopped playing. The music box is also a clue to my past. Sarah gave it to me for my birthday and she told me something about it helping me out. I didn't know what she meant back then but I think I know.

I heard footsteps coming up, coming in my direction. I immediately grabbed the music box and locket and shoved it into a drawer. "Are you ready? First night sleeping with you." said Oscar as he came into my room. I know. I know. We're not even married ye and we're starting to sleep in the same bed. Only on special occasions such as today since I got into Medda's theater as a performer.

I grabbed his hand and let him lead the way to his bedroom. He soon put his other hand on my back and for the first time I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to push it away. I didn't want him to see how uncomfortable I was. And throughout the night as I slept in his arms I felt a certain disdain and a certain euphoric feeling that maybe Spot and I needs to talk. That Spot Conlon has to do something with my past.

 **It seems like Lydia's starting to get the gist that her past is starting to slowly come back. Will she ever remember? And will Spot and Aura reunite?**

 **Songs used in this chapter: Far away: Nickelback**

 **Once Upon a December: Liz Callaway (From the movie Anastasia)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Lydia's POV:_

It was thrilling to have my very own dressing room and to be able to sing the songs that come up in my head it's like I'm already living my own dream. That must be why everyone want to come to New York because they think their dreams will come true. In my opinion, any dream can come true. "Hey." I saw Rosie walking in my dressing room casually. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed back here. How did you sneak in?" I whispered. "You don't have to whisper it's fine. Medda lets me in the joint all the time. Me and her got connections. I'm here to help you recover some memories." she said.

"I'm literally about to go on soon can we do this later." I said. I resumed putting my makeup on as Rosie started talking. "Well we can keep talking while you're getting ready. Now let's start from the beginning what was the first thing you remember. Like at all."

"Well I don't remember much but the first thing I remember is waking up to Oscar and Morris staring at me. They told me they saved me. Well, mainly Oscar. He said he's always had eyes on me the first time he saw me on the streets." I said trying to apply blush.

"And who were you attacked by?"

"I was attacked by a drunken man in an alleyway. That's where they found me. So up to that point I started living with Oscar and Morris and soon we got engaged as you know. Well as everyone knows."

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"Can you keep a secret?" Rosie started to inch forward towards me making a sealing motion on her lips. "To tell you the truth over the past couple of weeks I've been getting uncomfortable with Oscar. How he touches me, how he looks at me, even how he kisses me. It almost scares me. And it only made it worse when I slept with him last night. I know I should be happy but I'm not."

(This is the part where I sort of/kind of made some sense out of me. Who can be happy when they're with Oscar?)

"You're on Lydia."

"Don't worry I'll still be here when you come back."

 _Time Lapse_

"You sing beautifully. I know you must get that compliment a thousand times but let's make it a thousand and one times." said Rosie as we walked hand in hand back to my dressing room. When I walked in I saw a bouquet of roses sitting on my dresser. "Who sent me these?" I asked surprised. "There's no note. You think Oscar sent them." asked Rosie. "Oscar's at work how can he send over roses while he's at work. And besides flowers aren't mainly his thing he would normally send in jewelry as gifts to me."

"So after you met me and that sudden and weird meeting with Spot you started getting flashbacks?"

"I know it's weird but I think my flashbacks are telling me something. I think they're trying to tell me that I belong somewhere else. But they're very vague like the first one I had. It was just me and some other person talking about if some guy likes me."

"Who was this other person?" She was taking notes like she was some reporter. "I don't know. Memories are coming back but some parts of them are so blurry. The second one happened when I got entered the theater. I saw the newsie rally and strangely I was in it. I was in a red dress and the weird thing was I was dancing with someone that's not Oscar. Again I don't know who I was dancing was cuz his face was blurred."

"When you mean a red dress. Do you mean a dress that looked like this?" Rosie pulled out the exact same dress I imagined. "Where did you get this?" I asked feeling the fabric and twirling around in it. "I saw it in a store. It reminded me of the dress that Aura wore so I had to get it. Good thing I brought it with me. "It seems like to me that everytime you get introduced to something that me or Spot brings you it would bring back some more memories."

"That's not all." I searched around the drawers for my music box. "Sarah gave me this music box. She said it will help me someday. I didn't know what she meant by then but now I think I know. This is what made me get that flashback along with the locket. But this time I envisioned myself in the flashback. I was in the same red dress and you and Sarah were there fixing me up like someone special was coming. And soon Spot Conlon came walking up to me and we danced throughout the whole flashback. He kissed me and I swear his kisses are so much better than how Oscar kisses me."

"Well so far that's a lot of information I got from today. What my idea is we keep introducing things that I have to see if it helps jog up your memories. Hopefully we can regain your past before your marriage."

"And Rosie." I stopped her before she went out the door. "Can we keep this from Oscar? Make sure Morris or any of his goons don't find out about this. I know he promised me that he wouldn't hurt me but some parts of me doesn't trust him." Rosie smiled at me and pretended to zip up her lips. "My lips are sealed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Lydia's POV:_

Sarah finally finished my wedding dress and I finally got a chance to try it on for the first time. "Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful."said Sarah as she pretended to hold back tears. "You don't have to feel sad for me. A marriage is supposed to be happy." I said. "It's not happy if you're marrying a Delancey." said Sarah as she tried to get my veil on. "Now I probably told you this a million times but how about a million and one. When me and my brother Les was walking to work Oscar came behind me and started sweet talking me. I thought of it to be immature as most boys are so I just ignored it and walked away-"

"And Morris popped up and both of them started to harass you and started to beat up Davey and Jack saved the day. Yeah I know this story already." I said looking myself in the mirror. "I know it's just I'm worried about your married life with Oscar. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Sarah trust me I won't get hurt. Oscar told me he would never do anything to hurt me." I said. "So how's your whole regaining your memories thing going?" she asked. "It's going great so far. I've received some things where it just sparked a memory from my forgotten past. But still even with my memories coming back slowly some parts of it are blurry." I saw a little boy look out from the window and when I looked closely it was Spot. When we made eye contact he started to run. "Wait!"

I ran out the shop with my wedding dress and my veil on. It was hard to run in a wedding dress and high heels. "Wait! Stop! I just want to talk!" He strangely stopped after I yelled after him. I took a moment to catch my breath and started to speak. "I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. I want to apologize for my behaviour that day. I didn't mean to hit you I was just very nervous that day." I said. "It's ok. It's not the first time I've been hit before. It's Lydia right?"

"Yes, and you're Spot Conlon. Listen I just want to say I'm sorry about Aura's disappearance. And I want to make it up to you for my behaviour. I'll take you out to dinner at Tibby's tonight at 7. No excuses, it's my treat."

"I'll be glad to be there. And you look good in your wedding dress." I acted surprised looking all around me. I was so busy trying to catch up to Spot I didn't realize I went out in public with my dress on. "It's ok. It's ok. You look very beautiful in it. I'll meet you at Tibby's at 7?" I agreed on the date but the only thing I'm concerned about is leaving the house without Oscar knowing. Because if he hears that I'm going out with a friend he'll probably come with me or have Morris go with me.

"What was that about?" asked Sarah as I came back in. "I just want to make it up to him after what I did to him." I said. "What are you gonna do? Oscar will kill you if he hears you're taking Spot out to dinner. He'll think you're cheating on him."

"I'm not cheating on him, this is me making up to Spot and I sort of want to be with him more often because I know this may sound crazy to you but when I'm with Spot I regain more of my memories. Something just makes me feel that he's part of my past and if he is I have to find out what he was to me in my past. This is how desparate to know. I just need to know. I mean Rosie's right I can't keep listening to what Oscar tells me because now everything's worth it. Everything's worth it to know my past. To find my family."

"You're starting to change. From when I first met you, you were so timid and conserved about knowing your past. Always listening to Oscar but now I think you're starting to get it. You're starting to get your memories back." smiled Sarah.

"This may also sound crazy but I'm starting to lose some of my love for Oscar. Ever since the day I met Rosie and Spot I started getting these flashbacks that's connecting to my past and while having that I started to feel uncomfortable a teeny weeny bit around Oscar because whenever I'm with him I get a vibe that he had to be in my past and it wasn't pretty. But I still love him like we're still getting married."

"But might I suggest to be careful I hear Oscar and Morris got eyes and ears all around New any of their spies catch or hear that you're starting to find your past then let's just say what they'll do to you won't be pretty." said Sarah as she closed up in my face and took in my hands.

(Here's where things get really interesting between us. But, not in that way)

" _Are you ok?"_

" _I"m fine go help David."_

 _I ran over to Oscar who was beating David helplessly and relentlessly. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't stop. "Oscar please stop it! You're hurting him!" I was panicking I didn't know what to do. "Just take me. Take me in place of David."_

 _He looked at me like I was a prize. "I knew you would come to your senses. I was hoping for cowboy to come but this is a better prize." he said as he pushed me to the wall. "I don't like to beat up women so I've got something better for you." he whispered in my ear and I could feel the fear tingle in my spine._

 _Oscar started kissing my neck and very slowly started to creep up toward my face. I started screaming but he pushed his arm on my neck forcing me to shut up. I couldn't breathe I couldn't scream. I guess this will be the way I die._

I broke out of that horrendous flashback and started to push myself away from Sarah almost falling on a mannequin behind me. She got my arms trying keep my balance. "What happened? Was it another flashback? What did you see?"

"It wasn't pretty. You were in it. It was when the Delancy's were beating your brother and I didn't even know I was there at the time. I tried to get Oscar to stop it and I did that by taking David's place. But what I had to see was horrible. Oscar was attempting to rape me. He was kissing me all over my neck and face. And I couldn't scream or escape Oscar ahs me where he wanted me."

"Maybe you should call off the wedding. You can live with me until you get your memories back I'm sure my parents would love to have you." said Sarah. "No I can't just call off the wedding Oscar will suspect something's up. I mean I still haven't regained all my memories and the one I just experienced was a part of my past but whatever it is I can tell from my past that Oscar was a part of it and he wasn't a good part."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **This is where you learn about Aura's past**

 _Rosie's POV:_

I looked through my notes of what she said. She said that she's starting to get uncomfortable around Oscar and that whenever we introduce things to her it would spark a memory. But still even though she's regaining bits and pieces of her past that still won't save Spot's and Aura's relationship. She still thinks Oscar's the one and they're going to get married in a couple of weeks now. I'm not doing well on this mission maybe I should've given up like all of the other birds. They're right this is hopeless.

Just when I was on the verge of going to Brooklyn and telling Spot that I give up something happened. Something happened that would make me keep doing this mission. I was walking back to Brooklyn when I spotted a man in an alley telling me to come over. I clenched my fists and started to toughen up. I wasn't sure what he wanted but he seems suspicious and he was suspicious. It was quick when he grabbed me and covered up my mouth he dragged me further into the alley, dragging me in a room. It was dark when the curtains were opened and the sunlight came in. I saw two people a man and a woman and they were just looking at me.

"Who are you and why did you bring me in here?"

(This is where I get hope)

"We've heard about what happened to Aura. We heard that you're trying to help her and this is us trying to give you some more information to help you further your progress on your mission." the lady said

"Wait how do you know what happened to Aura and how do you know about my mission?" The man and the woman looked to each other and they looked to me. "This maybe hard to believe but you have to believe us. We… Are Aura's mother and father and throughout the years of her growing up we've been watching over her and when we got news that our daughter has forgotten who she is we were devastated upon hearing the news but when we heard that people like you are trying help her that just gives us hope and we want to give you hope."

I didn't say anything at first, I was too shocked to say anything, but when they told me the story that was when I started to gain hope and that those people are Aura's mom and dad.

"A long time ago we weren't in that good of shape when you talk of financial status. Our funds were low and the work we had didn't pay us that much. We had to find a way to live. To keep us and Aura alive. I was pregnant at the time and we had to resort to borrowing money. We started borrowing money from these people called the Delancey Brothers. They told us that they could help us. They could make our troubles go away but on one condition. At that time I was pregnant with Aura and they said that when my baby comes whether it be girl or boy I would have to give them my baby as repayment. Of course I accepted the deal to keep us alive but I never planned on giving away my baby… When the time came and when we had Aura it was the most happiest yet the most saddest day it was because when we got her, her face shone and brightened the room she was like our little ray of sunshine in our dark world so we named her Aurelia for light and aura she brings to us. And on the day that Aura was born… We… We gave her up. I couldn't bare to have her go with those terrible people because we heard of what they do. So I secretly travelled over to Brooklyn and dropped her off at the nearest orphanage there."

"So that's how she came to Brooklyn because you gave her up there and you gave her up because you were trying to protect her." It all makes sense her parents couldn't give Aura to the Delanceys because well it's obvious they're both unfit to take care of a child. "And ever since that day we've been looking over her. We've been watching her grow up secretly through the window. And when we heard she escaped from that terrible orphanage we started to get hope because she would find herself a better place because I knew our daughter was full of dreams."

"How did you get away with it from the Delanceys?" I asked. "I told them that I suffered a miscarriage and that I'll find another way to pay them back. But I fear that both oscar and Morris gets the fact that I was lying back then."

I took in Aura's mother's hands. "I promise you miss that we'll do whatever it takes to get Aura's memories back soon. We'll get Aura back with Spot soon too."

"Thank you. Just please she may not know us but please try to do anything you can to protect her. I know you and Spot will take good care of her."

All of this time Aura's parents were alive and they were still here in New York watching over her as she grew up. She told me once during the strike that even though she doesn't have any clue who her parents are she feels a strong connection that they're somewhere out there close to her and that she can feel their love. I tried to remember some other stuff she told me and that was when it hit me. She told me that when she was found at the steps of the orphanage she was found with hair piece. It had a blue butterfly on it and I remember she wore it to the Newsie Rally. And I know it's with Spot. Everything that belonged to Aura is all with Spot. This is the start, the start of her journey to the past, she may have gotten small flashbacks but once I show her the barrette something big's gotta happen.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Lydia's POV:_

I secretly put on the red dress that was given to me by Rosie and started doing my hair. I tried to match the hairstyle that I had in my flashback. I started humming along with my music box as I got prepared. "I know this is dangerous but I have to do it I owe Spot and besides something about him makes me think he belonged in my past. That he was a part of it." I whispered over to my pigeon. It would be in a couple of days where I release him out back to the outside. My pigeon kept cooing like he was concerned about me. "Oscar won't know. I told him I'm only having dinner at Sarah's place and strangely he was fine with it. I guess it's because she's the one who made my wedding dress."

The pigeon just kept cooing and started to tilt his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I looked at the locket again and looked back at my music box playing. "Something familiar about this locket." I didn't have any pockets in my dress so I just decided to wear it until I got to the restaurant. Not only is this a good way to make it up with Spot but it's a chance to return the locket to him. I bet it's Aura's.

"I'll be back soon. And when I get back make sure I have a name ready for you. You've been living with me for such time now. It's time you received a name. I tiptoed across the stairs and down the hall. I made sure Oscar and Morris were asleep by the time I would go out. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm going out to meet another boy. I feel so guilty but at the same I feel like I must do this because whenever I'm with Spot I get this good feeling that I don't normally get around Oscar nowadays.

When I got to the restaurant Spot was waiting for me outside. He looked so stunned and so starstrucked like he never saw anyone more beautiful before. "Wow… Just wow. You look amazing." We both let out a laugh and I started to shy away. "Thanks. My friend Rosie gave me the dress. And the hair was just my idea." I felt a hand gently lead me to Spot's face. "Don't shy yourself away. A beauty like this shouldn't be hidden away." I felt a warm light resonating from Spot and I felt like my heart would flutter out of me.

When I got in (well I got a different reaction). Almost every Newsie in Manhattan was there. They were all looking at me. I put my hand on my forehead to try to block out another flashback. I swear these flashbacks come at the wrong time. And mainly they happen when I'm around Sarah, Spot, or Rosie.

" _They're all looking at me."_

" _Let them look it's time they see the side you've been hiding."_

 _I felt a his hand resting on my back as I saw every Newsie look at me. Have they never really known there was this side of me? Am I really that reserved? I felt the gazes of the Newsies eyes following me as we walked to the theater. I felt a little boy's hands grab my hands as he complimented me on how I looked._

" _Thank you Les. You're looking pretty dapper today as well."_

" _Not as pretty as you. You look like a princess."_

"Is everything ok? Do you need to sit down?" asked Spot. "It's nothing I just have a little headache. It'll go away." Another clue to my past. It seems like what I'm experiencing with the newsies is the same experience I saw in my flashback. Then it means in my past I must've had something to do with the newsies. And that hand on my back. It felt so similar to how Spot has his on mine right now. And who's Les? This flashback maybe vague but I got a lot of clues to my past. I have to know who Les is.

"So why do you keep trying to hang out with me? Is there something about me?" said Spot. "Well I wanted to make it up to you on how I acted when we first met and this may seem strange but you seem very familiar. Like I feel like I know you in a past life. This may sound crazy but I have very little memory on my past. Like I don't know where I come from and I don't know my family. But when I see you I get this feeling that you may have been a part of my past."

"So how did you and Oscar meet?" The waiter came with our food but I was so concentrated with telling my story I didn't notice. "I was being attacked by a drunk man. He came and saved me and took me away to his home and from there we started to bond a lot and that was when I knew he was meant for me. But that was before. This may also sound crazy as well but I've started to get some of my memories back but I only see them for a short time. So I've started on my journey to the past. And starting that journey comes with a cost and that was losing my love for Oscar a bit. I mean I still love him we're still getting married but… But…"

"It's not like how it was before. It's not going like a perfect fairy tale to you." He read my mind. He understands me like how few people do. There's really something extraordinary about him. People always tell me that Spot Conlon is nothing but just a tyrant, a beast, a ruthless leader. That he gives no mercy. And he's capable of soaking anyone no matter how tough they are. But I don't see those characteristics in him. "Lydia you have something on your mouth." I looked up from eating my turkey sandwich and started to wipe it off. "No here I'll help you." Spot started to lean forward and laid a small kiss on my lips and he quickly went back down to his seat.

I just sat there stunned and surprised because that kiss. The way he kissed me. It was all so familiar. And strangely I liked it. I enjoyed it and I wanted more. I never felt like that when Oscar kisses me now. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist such beauty."

"Kiss me again. I won't hit you." He did just that and this time I didn't resist. Something about this kiss gives me memories. It gives me joy. I heard a ton of newsies cheering. I looked over and all the newsies were just going crazy over us. I mean have they ever seen one of their kind kiss a girl. I tried searching the crowd for the little boy named Les. But I couldn't see him. I guess he didn't come today or something I mean he is a little boy. Shouldn't be staying up this late. Suddenly a newsie with a cowboy hat comes up to me pats me on the back.

"Nice one Lydia. You know how to really please Spot." And it came back to me. This was Jack Kelly. The Jack Kelly that won the strike. I heard stories from Oscar about the strike. He did mention Jack Kelly a lot and the times that they fought. I always thought it was funny because every time they would fight Jack would always win. And I thought Oscar was supposed to be this tough goon. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone knows who you are. Not the thing with Oscar but you being with Spot. It's amazing how he managed to get over Aura and let her go. After her disappearance he was trying so hard to move on because he knew that what she would've wanted him to do." I'm guessing that Aura, the queen of Brooklyn, died. That's more sad than just her being lost. "I almost forgot." I took off the locket that was around my neck. "You dropped this the first day we met." Spot just looked down at my hand grinning. He put his hands around mine closing it and gently pushed it back to me. 'You keep it. It looks goods on you. And I feel like it'll help you on your journey to the past."

As I walked out of the restaurant I put the necklace back on me. I refused help from being walked home because I can't have the chances of Oscar beating on Spot. And he'll probably beat me too. I don't know. So far I don't know what's going on with my life right now. Before I was madly in love with Oscar but right now that love is starting to dissipate and I'm starting to express love for Spot. And a few minutes ago I just kissed him. I am such a mess right now.

Just sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong with Oscar. I know it sounds insane but things are starting to change. The world around me is starting to change. I'm starting to change.

" _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

 _I will find my way if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile would be worth my while_

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong."_

I sometimes have dreams where people would just accept me for who I am. Where people wouldn't treat me differently because of Oscar. I sometimes would have dreams where I would actually be considered a hero. Where I would do great and incredible things to get myself noticed. But like all dreams you have to wake up and face reality with the best of your ability.

" _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_

 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_

 _And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

 _It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance_

 _And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope_

 _But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance_

 _And my journey is complete._

 _But to look beyond the the glory is the hardest part_

 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_

 _I will search the world, I will face it's harms_

 _I don't care how far, I will go the distance_

' _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms."_

I tucked in my locket under my dress and looked up at the sky. Looked up at the stars twinkling above me. I saw a couple shooting stars passing above me. And I knew that when I got home not only did I have a new song but I'm ready to actually go the distance.

" _I will search the world, I will face it's harms_

' _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms."_

I know what I'm doing is crazy and I know some parts of what I'm doing is wrong too but if it means getting my memories back and reuniting with my family and really finding out what me and Oscar were before then I'll keep doing it no matter the cost.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Spot's POV_

She remembers. She's starting to remember. Maybe what I'm doing is right. She may think I let Aura go but she doesn't know that she is Aura. That she is the missing queen. It was so nice to see her in that dress again. To see her in that exact same hairstyle she had on when she went to the rally. To see her in that locket. To just kiss her and touch her again. It won't be long until she's back in my arms.

"Spot the dress is finished." Sarah accompanied by Jack and David brought the dress in my room and it was one of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Sarah knew how much she loved lace and gold trimmings so she put both in. "It's beautiful Sarah she would loved it if she was here with me all better." I said. I heard my voice starting to crack and I tried to keep it in but some tears started to fall on my face.

"Soon Spot. Soon. She's starting to regain her memories back but she told me they're blurry still and very vague. She might've already told you that last night. But I just want to let you know she's also trying hard to remember too. Not only does she want to go back to you but she also wants to find out about her family. She's trying the hardest she can." said Sarah.

Rosie soon burst in my room all in a rush. "Spot we got some bad news." I suddenly grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. I just hope it wasn't about Aura or Oscar finding out about us last night because he's got eyes all around Manhattan. "Spill it Rosie."

"Aura soaked Morris. She tried to save Les. And after that it was all a blur. Well Morris didn't get to me. It just happened so fast. I bet he's gonna tell Oscar about this and Oscar's going to give Aura a worse soaking than what Morris had. She took Les and ran off. They're both in the church. I told them to hide in there until I got help."

This is bad. This is bad. But good at the same time too because I can see she got some her fighting spirit and courage in her. I'm glad that didn't go away. But the bad thing is when she goes back home Oscar's gonna soak her and I can't let him lay one finger on her. She's already expressed to me how she's starting to feel uncomfortable around him. And I have a feeling she's gonna be trapped in an abusive relationship with Oscar. I'se got to save her.

 _Lydia's POV:_

It was just a normal day. It was after my rounds of singing on stage and I was starting to get back home until I saw Morris bullying a small newsie. I wanted to help but I'm not sure what Oscar would think if I did but when I looked at the small newsie's face more closely I realized that it was the boy in my flashback last night. The boy named Les. That was the one part in my flashback that wasn't blurry.

I rush over to Les and pick him up and stand in front of him trying to act tough. "Now I won't bear to see you or any of your goons beat up anymore of these newsies so you better come up with a damn good apology or else." I shouldn't have said or else. You see I haven't gotten along with Morris one bit. He always does things to make me mad. And he treats me like shit around the house. So you can say there's one good brother and one bad brother. Morris started to push me around demanding what I would do. I fell on the edge of the brick road still with Les in hand. "Or else what? C'mon say it you little slut." That was when I exploded.

I clenched my fist tightly and punched him in the face knocking him down. "That's for calling me a slut." I kicked him hard in the ribs. "That's for treating me like shit around the house." I grabbed Les and started running. I didn't know where I would run to for a hiding spot. Definitely not home or the theater those are the two places Oscar and Morris would find me. "Hey lady we can hide in there I know he won't catch us in here." I looked behind me and saw a nearby church and Morris with anger fuming out of him. "Let's go." I ran in the church and with one final bang of the door I knew we were safe. "Lydia wait till I tell Oscar and believe me he'll give you one helluva soaking!"

"Thanks for saving me miss. I thought I wouldn't live." I started giggling and put my hand on his cheek. "No problem." I peeked through the door debating whether if I should go home or not and besides Grey needs me. (I finally found a name for my little pigeon. I just thought it would be the perfect name for him since he is grey). "You want to come home with me miss. You can spend the night at our house and my mom's a great cook." said Les. "Thank you for the offer Les but I have my own home." I said still unsure of whether to go out or not.

"You caused a lot of trouble between Morris and I bet he's gonna tell Oscar and I don't want you to get hurt. And why did you do that? Why did you save me?" he asked. "Well someone's got to. I mean how can people be bystanders and just let someone beat a little boy. I mean it's not fair how people treat you guys. People treat newsies and other child workers like they're nobodies even with the strike settled it just disgusts me to see some people practice their old ways of treating these workers."

"Well since we're in a church I guess you can make one final prayer before you go back." I went toward the painting of Jesus and started saying my prayers. Prayers for the children and prayers for what's gonna happen back home. But I looked up and started thinking. I should be praying more for than myself and for the child workers. I should also be praying for the people who do feel like nobodies like. Who feel like an outcast to society.

" _I don't know if you can hear me_

 _Or if you're even there_

 _I don't know if you would listen to a humble prayer_

 _They tell me I'm just an outcast_

 _I shouldn't speak to you_

 _Still I see your face and wonder_

 _Were you once an outcast too_

 _God help the outcasts hungry from birth_

 _Show them the mercy they don't find on earth_

 _The lost and forgotten_

 _They look to you still_

 _God help the outcasts or nobody will"_

I started walking more into the church walking across the aisles seeing the people pray. I bet they're praying to god to be rich or to be beautiful or maybe even to find love. I'm like the only person in here praying for some real change to happen.

" _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by_

 _But I know so many less lucky than I_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _The poor and down trod_

 _I thought we all were the children of god_

 _I don't know if there's a reason why some are blessed some not_

 _Why the few who seem to favor_

 _They fear us, flee us, try not to see us"_

I started walking across an aisle of candles to reach an altar and above it was jesus in stained glass form looking down on me. I bent down and this was where I gave all myself in.

" _God help the outcasts_

 _The tattered, the torn_

 _Seeking an answer to why they were born_

 _Wind of misfortune have blown them about_

 _You made the outcasts, don't cast the out_

 _The poor, the unlucky_

 _The weak and the odd_

 _I thought we all were the children of god"_

"Thank you for saving Les." I jumped a little to the person behind me and I started running. He just kept calling for me trying to get me to stop I didn't want him to think I got Les in this mess. When I reached the door someone from behind shut it. "Just wait I just want to talk."

"Make it quick." I said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Les. My brother." His brother. His brother… I feel like I know this boy also from my past. "What's your name?" I asked. "David. I'm les's older brother. You know my sister Sarah." It clicked. This is the brother that Oscar and Morris attacked during the strike days. I remember one part of my past is clearing up. I knew Sarah, Les, and David way before. They were a part of my past. And so was Oscar and Morris but from seeing that in my flashback I'm guessing that Oscar and Morris were a bad part in my past.

"David. I know you. I remember you from my past. I tried to help you when Oscar and Morris attacked you. It's coming to be clear now but that still doesn't clear up the rest of my memories. I don't know if the story that Oscar told me was true. And I don't know if I belong with Spot or not. And I still don't have any clue who my family is."

"What did Oscar tell you?" he asked. "He told me that he saved me from a drunk man and that he's loved me ever since he laid eyes on me. But from the flashback that I got when you got attacked Oscar tried attacking me when I tried to help. This doesn't make any sense. Is it just me imagining things? Or was it really him? Everything's so confusing. Like ever since I started getting some of my memories back, life just got more harder and more confusing. I don't even know who I am anymore?"

"I understand. It's hard when you wake up in the middle of a strange place with your past wiped out. But I know you have a fighting spirit. I know in you your memories are there. They just haven't awakened yet. I know you would never let go."

He's right even if I tried I would never let go of my memories. They're still in there somewhere. Maybe that's the reason I'm starting to get them back. But in about two more weeks i'm marrying Oscar. Two weeks may seem like a lot of time but with the pace of my memories coming back and how blurry they still are I may not have time to regain my past in time for the wedding. And again still questioning my relationship with Oscar. But what I won't question is the fact that Oscar will kill me after he hears what I did to Morris and how I stood up for a newsie.

 **Song used in Chapter 9: Go the Distance by Michael Bolton**

 **Song used in this chapter: God Help the Outcasts by Bette Midler**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Lydia's POV:_

Oscar promised me he wouldn't hurt me. He promised me he would keep me safe but I guess what's to come of this relationship are lies and broken promises. I didn't get beaten I got scarred. Physically scarred. "What did you said you did?" Every time I answer him I get a new scar on my wrists. "I helped a newsie today because Morris was beating him." That made a second scar on my right arm. "Well I just couldn't take it anymore it's not really necessary beating on those newsies they had a hard life and they don't need you guys making it harder for them."

"Well how are they supposed to stay in line. If we're not here around to keep them in line then they would attack you. I told you the streets of New York is no place for a girl like you to be around." he said as he made a third scar on my right arm. "You're done."

I took my arms away from him and saw six total scars on my arms. "You said you wouldn't hurt me. You promised you would keep me safe." I said heartbroken. "I did and I will keep that promise but when you decide to misbehave and fall out of line then something must be done. Don't take this personal but this is for your own good."

"Is this what our relationship will be? Is this how you planned it to be? Because if this is how it's gonna be then I don't any part of it." I said as I walked to my room. Of course I didn't mean that (partially). I only said that cuz I was mad and I wanted to get away from him for a little while.

"Please don't hate me." said Oscar as he sat down next to me on my bed. "You will never do that to me. I don't think I'm the one for you. I'm too different and naive." I cried. Remainder of my day after I bandaged up my scars was lie down on my bed and cry. "No. No. You're everything I want. You're all that I need. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise this time whatever you do I'll be fine with it. No more tears. No more scars. No hurt." I rised up from my bed and looked him in the eyes.

I put a hand on his cheek feeling his hand on top of mine. "Never ever scar me like that again."

"You have my word." Oscar's lips came crashing down on me. His hands slowly moved over to my hips and he held me against him. I kissed back harder as started to lock his hands in my hair. He looked at me for a minute and he grabbed in an embrace with his hand behind my head. "Never go anywhere. Never let go of me." I hesitated on putting my arms around him but with a little amount of trust I slowly put my arms around him.

 _The Next Day_

"I swear they love that song about your past. Your audition song." said Rosie. "I appreciate the compliments but I have to come up with new songs if I want to keep them entertained but it's nice to sing the old songs once in awhile. "That's a nice music box. You always carry that with you?" I looked at my music box starting to wind down. "Well I bring it back home sometimes. I brought it back home with me when I first got the locket from Spot. That was what helped me get that big flashback." I said.

"May I?" I gave her the music box and watched her wind it up. I started singing the song that went with and something really weird happened. It wasn't a flashback it was more like a vision. I saw me meeting a woman and we were hugging and crying and I'll never forget those words she told me.

" _I knew I would find you. I know we'll be together forever."_

"Now that was weird." I said rubbing my temples. "Was it a flashback?" asked Rosie. "No I would describe it of something as a vision. I saw me hugging this lady and she said something about finding me and being together forever. I swear this is getting stranger and stranger as my journey progresses."

And things do get weird as soon as my performance runs were over I had some strange girl escort me to my house. Oscar never mentioned to me about a special escort. "Ok were you sent here by Oscar?" I asked. "I'm not allowed to discuss that matter I'm only here to escort you home and to work." Now this stinks I was starting to get Oscar to let me out the house by myself and this happens. Stuck again with another bodyguard. She may be a girl about my age but she seems pretty tough on account of the fact that she's gripping my arm very tightly. What does she think I'll do escape?

Once I got home I had a very serious conversation with Oscar. "What was that about Oscar? You said I can go out of the house by myself. You said no more escorts. I want answers. Who was that girl? And why was she acting like my bodyguard?" I asked. "My goons told me that you've been secretly trying to search for your past. That's you've been searching for your family. I want to settle some things. Your family has abandoned you. They're not worth searching for. And I don't want anymore of this journey to the past thing."

I bet he had Morris spying on me and some of those other goons. How can he have people spying on me? I thought he really trusted me. Yet again another broken promise. "But I've gotten so far with my memories. Every time I get a new memory a part of my past is regained. I just want to feel full again. And I know I didn't forget my memories. I know they're still in there somewhere. They're just asleep."

"You don't know that. I've also heard from my goons that you've been spending more time with those newsies especially Spot Conlon." He started to inch more closer toward me. I pushed him out the way and tried to get away from him. "Spot isn't a bad guy. Those stories that I've been told are wrong. I've seen how nice and kind he can be." I said. I'm sticking up for a newsie again.

"That may be what you're told. But maybe he's just being nice just to get something more out of you." said Oscar. "No that's not true. Spot would never do anything to hurt me. He may be the tough leader of the Brooklyn Newsies but he wouldn't have the urge to hurt me." I said. "Just wake up and face the facts. He's a newsie and you're a high class singer. That doesn't go along." I pushed him once again and stomped off to my room.

I'll show him. I'll show him that Spot isn't a bad guy. I'll show him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Oscar's POV:_

"I don't think she's just gonna give up like that Oscar but I have some good news for you. I managed to pickpocket this out of her bag." Ursula. The girl I hired to keep watch of Lydia. I noticed that she's starting to get her memories back. And I swear once she finds out she's actually Aura things will have to take a drastic turn. She pulled a small round music box out of her bag and I recognize it from before. Way before. And the song it plays that's the song that Aura song not too long ago. "If you let me run with the plans I'll take care of Aura and those newsies for you." she said. "I'll give you whatever you need for your plan. And I'll pay you as much as you want I just want her journey to be stopped before she finds out the truth about herself."

"Then might I suggest fake the image of Spot Conlon. You told me she doesn't believe in the stories of Spot Conlon how about we make her believe that the stories are true. That you were right all along."

"I like how this plan is sounding. Go on." I said. "My idea is we sneak this music box in with Spot and make it look like he was just being nice to her just to get her music box. Make her think that he never loved her. Make her think that he took the music box and ran off. She'll be so heartbroken she'll just come running to you in tears and filled with regret."

I like the way she's thinking. It's been so long trying to find her. Trying to get her to comply with me. To love me. Instead she goes for that street rat king Spot Conlon. What does he have that I don't? Besides her parents should've behaved at first when I told them they can repay me with their baby but no they decided to be all noble and save their lovely daughter and how did they do it. They dropped her off at the footsteps of an orphanage. You should've seen it, it was so brave of them.

But now I've got thier kid. And I have her just the way I planned to be. Well not exactly, I just need to get her to face the reality about who Spot Conlon really is. Get her to see the true him.

 _Lydia's POV:_

"He's starting to drive me insane right now. He's telling me stories about Spot. How cruel and ruthless he is. Well I don't believe those stories. I've seen how Spot can be nice. He's just misunderstood I know it." I said.

"I told you. Should've avoided him from the beginning." said Sarah. "Gee thanks for the advice I'll keep that in mind when I walk up to the altar to be proclaimed Ms. Lydia Delancey." I decided to stay with Sarah and David for a little while to cool down from that argument I had with Oscar. Now as my journey progresses more things are starting to get more intense. Like I'm really starting to lose more and more love for Oscar, I'm starting to feel more sympathy for Spot and maybe a hint of love, and worst of all I can't find my music box. I had it in my bag when I left the theater but when I came back home it was just gone. Things are starting to get a little bit weird.

"I scheduled a little something for you and Spot. I told him to meet you here at our house because he's taking you to Brooklyn tonight for a special surprise. And I also managed to smuggle this in while I was at work. Yes I know this could get me in trouble at work but this was in the reject pile I don't think Ms. Lynch will really go crazy that it's missing."

Sarah showed me a long, flowy yellow dress. And I started to twirl around with it. It was the most flowiest and one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I swear sarah knows my taste in clothing, especially dresses. "Sarah I have something to tell you it's about my past and maybe my future. It wasn't a flashback but it was more like a vision. I saw myself hugging this lady and she mentioned something about us being together and all that stuff. I think she could be my mother."

"Well that is news but you still got more to learn but I know you. I know your fighting spirit. I know you'll get your memories back." I refused to look in the mirror so I covered up my eyes when she was finished. "You can open you eyes. You look beautiful. No you look stunning." I was still nervous. I'm always nervous of how I'll look when I put on a new dress. I slowly uncovered my eyes and what I saw before me was stunning. I started spinning around and looking all around myself. "Sarah I don't look stunning. I look like a star. Like a shining star." I said. "Not yet you do." She put my locket on me and she tied a sky blue ribbon behind me I guess for some more color and stepped back. "Now you do."

Sarah led me downstairs to meet Spot. Arm in arm we went down the stairs and when I saw the look on Spot's face I was guessing that he thought I looked beautiful. "Wow… Just wow." He kissed me on the lips and I gently returned that kiss back. We just spent some minutes with our foreheads leaned against each other and just breathing into each other. "Well I'll leave you lovebirds be. Have fun… Lovebirds." giggled Sarah.

"So you know Sarah?" I asked. "Well she helped with the newsie banners and she's Jack's goil." I swear even though it was a long walk to Brooklyn and a long way to his territory it was kind of nice. Just a peaceful walk in the night. But something about that long walk gave me strange feelings because something about this walk makes me remember something. Something that I did right before I lost my memories. Before I woke up in Oscar Delancey's home. When we arrived at Brooklyn almost every newsie there just stared and gasped at me. Others were whispering something about me and Aura. Things are getting really strange but yet exciting.

Spot put me on his shoulders and started climbing up the ladder to his throne. When we got there he covered up my eyes as he led me toward the edge. I grabbed on to the railing as I bumped into something hard. When he uncovered my eyes I saw a sight beyond any spectacle I've ever seen. "Oh my goodness! This is so beautiful! And this breeze blowing in my face and blowing my hair behind me is so amazing!" I said. "It's my throne at day. But at night it's a place I go to get away from all the business of New York." As I looked past the distance I got another flashback and I got something very interesting out of it.

" _Look at this it's beautiful when it turns night. I'se always wanted to bring you'se here." I felt someone's hand slowly slide into suddenly I began to get serenaded._

" _Everytime I look into your eyes_

 _And everytime when you start to cry_

 _When your heart is blind_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _Just hold tightly onto my hand_

 _When I start to think of you_

 _My wounded heart starts to beat_

 _And when I see you time starts to freeze_

 _I still think of the days_

 _When I first just met you_

 _It feels so brand new with you."_

" _I'se still need to finish the rest of the song. But that's all I got for you." I looked at the boy who just serenaded me (Keep in mind that some parts of my memories are still blurry). I felt the back of my hand stroke his cheek. I felt myself crying also._

" _That's so beautiful."_

As soon as I broke out of my flashback I started singing the small bit of the song that I heard in my flashback. Spot looked at me surprised. "How did you know that song?" he asked. "I just remembered it. It was from a flashback I just got. And the strange thing is that I remember going up here before. Way before. But still the boy that sung to me was blurry. I couldn't make out who it was. But right now when I'm with you up here I'm myself. I'm in a different world I never knew existed."

" _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you"_

Spot pulled something off to the side and it was my music box. "My boys came up to me with this. I knew you would like it so… Here you go." He found my music box. Some guy must've pickpocketed me before. I wonder how they got it back. "This is my music box. This is mine! You found it! Thank you!" I said hugging him. I looked at for some time and I thought it would be perfect for him for all the trouble he had to spend with me before. "No I want you to keep it. It was something from my past, I think. But that doesn't matter I want you to have it." I said.

"No. This means something special to you. I want you to keep it."

" _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go"_

I was so starstruck by him singing to me. Him starting to sing the song I started. So the perfect way to finish it we sung together.

" _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you"_

When we were just about to kiss Spot heard a distance noise from his territory. We went down to go check it out. And up to that point I thought I had the most beautiful and the most romantic night of my life. But I was wrong. One incident. One action will affect everything.

 **Song used in this chapter: I See the Light from Tangled by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Lydia's POV:_

"I'se gonna see what's going on. I'll be right back." said Spot. I just sat there waiting for him. But I felt like I forgot something again. But still I felt like everything was alright. But minute by minute, and it soon became hour by hour. I didn't know how long I was waiting. I saw figure appear out of the shadows and I sighed a sigh of relief. "For a minute there I thought you just left me." Then i knew something was weird. I saw another figure appear I got a closer look at them they were two big tough newsies. I bet they're from Brooklyn. "He did. He did leave you. And I believe he took something very valuable to you."

"What? What are you talking about?" That was when it hit me. My music box. I remember leaving it up on the post. I forgot to take it with me. I quickly climbed up the post and when I got up the music box was gone. I looked around everywhere but it was nowhere to be found. And what did they meant about Spot leaving me? He wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't have just taken the music box and just ran off. I climbed back down mustering up all the bravery I have in me. "You're wrong. Spot's not that cruel. I know him. He wouldn't have left me."

"See for yourself." They guided me to somewhere in the distance. And what I saw was Spot on a horse. And he was running away. "Spot! Spot!" He couldn't hear me he just ran off without me. That was when I realized they were right he did leave me and he took my music box with him. How could he betray me like this? After all what happened back there? After all the things he's done for me? "It's a fair trade. A music box for the girl." I felt one of them stroke my hair and pull off the ribbon behind me. I quickly turned around in shock. He made a deal with those boys? Now this not only concerns Spot but this also concerns me too.

How can I be a fool to not believe those stories. How can I be a fool to not believe Oscar? What have I done? This is all my fault if I just listened then I wouldn't be in this situation by now. This is all because of me. I've lost everything because of me. I grabbed the ribbon away from the boys and they soon tried to put their hands around me. I slapped one of them in the face and I pushed myself away from them. I slowly moved farther and farther away from them holding my ribbon. "You're a fiery one now wonder you attracted Spot's heart." They started to chase after me and I started to run as fast as I could. I couldn't see where I was going. It was too dark to see. I just had to find a way to the bridge. Then I heard grunting and people getting beaten. I carefully looked back to see Oscar and those boys on the ground.

"Oscar?" I ran in his embrace crying on his chest. "How did you find me?" I asked. "You didn't come home and I knew something was wrong and that was when my friend Ursula told me that you were in trouble so I went to Brooklyn to find you. We better get out of here before they decided to get a little more out of you." he said. It was finally nice to be with Oscar but as I looked into the distance again. I realized all the hurt I began to feel. Tears started to form in my eyes again and some started to spill across my face. The stories were all true Spot Conlon is a monster and he'll always be a monster. How can I be so foolish to think that me and him were meant to be. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't a good thing in my past. Maybe he was just a bad memory that I refused to remember long ago.

I looked back and ran to Oscar finally starting to cry in his chest again. "You were right about him. You were right about everything." He led me back home and up to this point I realized that if Spot was a lie then my whole past is a lie. What's the point in trying to find out? I'm better off marrying Oscar and forgetting about this whole journey to the past.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Lydia's POV:_

"You're ok now Grey. You're free now. Fly away." I said as I watched him fly away from me. It's been about time for his wing to heal and for him to get started back on flying. Even though he was just a pigeon he was like a friend to me. So far after my little episode last night I've sunk down into a deep depression. I thought that Spot really liked me. I thought me and him actually had a thing, but I guess that the heart's not always right. I've even started to block out any incoming flashbacks. I refuse to let any of those memories in. Whether they're bad or good. I mean what's the point anyway if Spot was like this to me now then he was like this way before and if that was me in my past always getting conned and hurt then I don't want any part of it.

Even my depression has affected my job. The songs I sing now are all sad. They all reflect on how I'm feeling now. Even Medda told me to take a couple days off since I'm not fit to sing anymore with the mood I'm in. Most of my time I just crouch in the corner with my head on my knees and cry. That's all I ever do now. Cry. But I do it to get everything out of me. I even started to go to work with Oscar and Morris. I've been so attached to Oscar these days after what happened. All of my spirit and all of my fight has been drained out of me. If life is like this then what's there to fight for. I've even started to let Oscar and Morris soak the newsies. I'm normally never okay with it but there's no point in my life anyway.

Rosie came up to me and I was still crouched in my little corner. "Lydia it's time you get out of this room and go outside." I just ignored her sinking more into my corner. "I heard what happened with you and Spot and I just wanted to let you know that what happened was not Spot. He didn't do it." I looked up at her astonished. How can she be on his side? Isn't she supposed to be supportive in this time of grief? "You weren't there at that time but I was. I saw it very clear he was on a horse with my music box running away. He was just getting to me for the music box. He probably sold it by now. He never loved me." I said.

That part you're wrong. He was forced into doing it he had no choice. You just gotta give him a chance." How can I? When I already gave him a chance I only ended up with a broken heart and empty feelings for the world. "And besides in two more days you're going to get married to Oscar and you still have no idea about your past."

"So Oscar's the one for me anyway. My heart was wrong. I was wrong. I should've listened to Oscar my past isn't worth it. Finding my family isn't worth it. For all I know they could be dead right now. There's nothing left in my life anymore." I said. "So this is your decision now. You're going to marry Oscar and just live with it. You know I don't understand you." said Rosie. "So I have to say it step by step for you. You see I had nothing before. It was only me and guess what I got a near death experience with a drunk man. It's just me and Oscar. That's the only thing I have left that's still standing." I said. This argument is getting really heated.

"You had Sarah, Spot, and you had me." said Rosie. "What did having you guys around benefit me from? I can't keep living in my dreams anymore. I have to wake up and face reality. And as soon as I marry Oscar we're going away. I'm never coming back to New York. This will be the last time you'll be seeing me." I said. "Ok! That's just wonderful for you! Cuz guess what I don't need you anymore! That's right, I'm a loner! I don't need you! Because the first time I met you. You needed my help." she said. "Well not anymore." I watched Rosie walk away and before she shut the door on me she gave me these final words. "You know I thought you were the one. I thought you were different than everyone else here in the stinkin' streets of New York. But I guess not you're just like everyone else. Dead and useless."

I started to do some renovating to my room. I started to throw things out that reminded me of Spot or my past. I accidently tipped the roses that were given to me on my first day. I watched the glass break and shatter everywhere and the dead roses scatter on the ground. That just resembles my heart.

" _You got me sippin' on something_

 _I can't compare to nothing_

 _I've ever known, I'm hoping_

 _That this fever I'll survive_

 _I know I'm acting crazy_

 _Strung out, a little bit hazy_

 _Hand over heart, I'm praying_

 _That I'm gonna make it out alive_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _But I'm not alive until you call_

 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I won't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

 _But the heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants"_

My hands started to get pricked and scarred a little but I don't care. The pain in my heart is nothing compared to the pain from the broken glass and the dead roses.

" _You got me scattered in pieces_

 _Shining likes stars and screaming_

 _Lighting me up like Venus_

 _But then you disappear and make me wait_

 _And every second's like torture_

 _Hell over trip, no more so_

 _Finding a way to let go_

 _Baby baby, no I can't escape_

 _This is a modern fairy tale_

 _No happy endings_

 _No wind in our sails_

 _But I can't imagine a life without_

 _Breathless moments_

 _Breaking me down, down, down"_

After my renovations I started to finish the song back in my little corner.

" _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _But I'm not alive until you call_

 _And I'll bet the odd against it all_

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

 _But the heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants"_

 **Song used in this chapter: The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez. So far things are going rough for Aura right now. Hope this fanfiction gets shown some love. Plz review.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Rosie's POV:_

"I've tried everything but she refuses to take part in this anymore. It's like all of her fight has been robbed away. And I know the robber. She's gonna marry Oscar tomorrow and I've already failed my mission to Spot and to you guys. I'm so sorry." I said. I came to Aura's parents to spill the bad news and soon I'll be going to Spot to tell him I'll be leaving Brooklyn. I've failed my mission I can never show my face over there. Might as well move out the whole state. "I feared something like this would happen. Oscar is very sneaky." I brought out the music box and the barrette to return to them. At least let them have what's left of their daughter.

Aura's mom and dad acted like they saw this stuff before and tears started to come to their eyes. "Do these things look familiar to you?" I asked. "This was the barrette I left with her when I dropped her off at the orphanage." said Aura's mom. "And this was the music box I got for her mother on our anniversary." said Aura's dad. He started to wind it up and he started to cry a bit when the song started. "Where did you get these things?" he asked. "The music box I got for her long ago. I saw it lying around an alleyway. It was dirty and I cleaned it up and saw it was a music box. I thought Aura might've liked it and she did. The barrette she said she's had this ever since she was born."

That was when an idea came to mind. I don't care what Aura said I won't give up until she remembers and even though she's getting married tomorrow I can squeeze in enough time for this. The barrette, the music box, and the scrapbook she has before. She put her old pictures and just mementos of the strike, and old newspaper clippings, or anything interesting she considered. That has all the information of her past. Why didn't I think of this before. Combine all of the things of her past into one thing. But she refused to listen to me… But she will listen to Sarah. She didn't have an argument with her yet.

"I'm gonna need the barrette and the music box with me for one day. I just got an idea. Trust me. This has got to work if it doesn't then I can figure something else out." They handed the music box and barrette to me and her mom and dad grabbed my hands gently as if they were trying to give a prayer. "We trust you. Just bring our little girl home safely." said her mom. I swear every time I'm with them I get hope and good luck.

 _Lydia's POV:_

Today's the big day. The day I marry sooner, the better. I want to forget everything of my past. But still I feel sad. Even on my wedding day I'm sad. "Sarah I imagined my wedding to be happy but I never thought i would be so sad on the happiest day of my life." I said hugging Sarah. "I know how it feels getting your heart broken. But I assure you it may not feel this way right now but it will get better. Life gets better." she said stroking my hair.

Oscar came in the room picking me up and spinning me around the room. Sarah tried to avoid eye contact with Oscar as he kept obsessing over me. But he also noticed how sad I was. "Are you still upset over what happened? I tried to warn you but you didn't listen and now you know that whenever light gets to Spot he destroys it. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." he said rudely pushing past Sarah. Sarah came up to me with a little gift beside where I sitting on my bed. "A little wedding gift. It's gonna help you. Good luck to you. Come visit me and the boys whenever you come to New York if you do." she said.

I waited for her to leave so I can have my little moment to myself. I unfurled my hands and looked at the locket that Spot gave me. A tear fell on my hands and I threw the locket across the room hitting the wall and falling on a corner. I laid down on my bed closing my eyes trying to block out the bad memories. I looked to the side of me and saw the gift that Sarah left for me. I sat up and put the gift on my lap. I untied the ribbon and uncovered the lid and when I pushed past the wrapping paper I smiled to myself to see that she got my music box back and she also got me a barrette and a book. But this was no ordinary book it was filled with old pictures and stuff. I wound the music box on to get some music on and that was when something sparked in me. Something that I now just realized.

I looked at the barrette closely and saw that figure on it was a butterfly, I looked at my music box and saw that some of the gems on it were made to look like butterflies. I walked over to the locket and saw a tiny butterfly on it. I looked around and I remembered I put little butterfly decor on my walls. I had butterflies hanging on my ceiling around my bed. I looked at the cover of the book and there were butterflies on the book. Something about these butterflies are making me remember something. That was when I got it. It full on hit me. All of the blurriness from the flashbacks are starting to unblur the images more clearer.

I also received new memories too. The flashbacks I got were starting to be received again and this time they were clear. The very first flashback of me talking to a girl about whether some guy loves me or not. The girl I was talking to was Rosie. I remember her. She helped me a lot when I came to Brooklyn. I loved being with her so much I would do almost everything with her. And the second flashback that was me in the newsie rally. I remember it was so much fun until Synder blew the whistle and ratted all of us out. But still I remember on that day Sarah dolled me up and almost every newsie couldn't take their eyes off of me. That was also the time me and Spot kissed.

And I knew Les before. And David. I remember them so much. They were so much fun to talk to. Especially David. I knew him when I was a little kid when he used to go to school.I would always sneak out of the orphanage just to see him. We would go over to the park and just play tag and pretend we were in a fantasyland. He would be my prince charming and I would be his princess. I would climb on top of a tree and wait for him to come. I remember those days so much.

And Les was really something. He was so cute. I would try to spend every second with him and he would do the most cutest things to make me laugh. Like that time he said I looked beautiful on the day of the rally. And when the bulls and the goons raided the rally and chaos ensued I remember Spot and David pushing me, Les, and Sarah out the exit. I refused to leave them but they insisted I go. And Oscar, I knew something was strange with him. I remember so clearly on that day. It was a day after Jack became a scab Oscar and Morris was searching for trouble so they targeted Sarah and Les to get David and they did. David soon came to the rescue but it wasn't enough. I was walking past the alleyway until I saw Oscar and Morris soaking David. I ran to help and I begged so much for them to leave him looked at me and pinned me to the wall as began to rape me. Spot and Jack came to the rescue. For all of us.

So Oscar and Morris were bad things in my life and not Spot. And Spot. Whenever I thought of him I only got good memories. I remember them all. I remember me and him proclaiming his love to me at the same time on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. That day was the best day of my life. He crowned me the queen of Brooklyn and on that night he showed me the riverview up on his throne. He sung to me and he gave me the locket.

The same locket that I have with me now. The song that I remember before. I remember it all. But there was one thing I'm still confused about. I remember looking up at a couple. They were so happy to see me. Were those my parents? All of the memories came flooding in me and that was when it snapped in me

I didn't get attacked by a drunk man that night. I was attacked by Oscar and Morris while I was on my way back to Brooklyn. I was visiting the Manhattan Newsies to check up on them. So everything I knew when I was with Oscar was a lie. My name isn't Lydia. It's Aurelia. I'm Aura. I'm the missing queen. I'm the queen of Brooklyn! And Spot Conlon is my one and only love!

 **Almost done with this fanfic. And finally she remembers! It was so much fun to write this chapter! Although it was hard to write the sad chapters. I get sad thinking of how she goes into depression and how much hurt she had to go through.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Aura's POV:_

All of this time it was me. I'm the Queen of Brooklyn. I wonder how I lost my memories. I tried to think of what I did the last time I was ever seen. Then I remember I got into a fight with the Delancey's. I got knocked out and fell had in a pile of debris. I heard Oscar calling me.I heard his heavy footsteps climb up the stairs and walk towards my room. I was thinking of climbing out the window and running away until I realized this is it. I can't run away anymore. It's time to face him. I slowly came out of the door only saying softly that I was the queen of Brooklyn. "I'm gonna need you to speak up." he said. I looked him dead in the eye with no fear. "I'm the queen of Brooklyn. My real name is Aurelia. Was I loud and clear, my love. If you even are my love." I said.

"Now why would you think something ridiculous like that." said Oscar. I pushed me away as he tried to hold me. "It's all because of you. I've spent days listening to you and going by your rules because you said people out there would just hurt me. When all this time I should've realized you were the one hurting me." I said as I climbed down the stairs starting to take down my wedding hairstyle. "Everything I did for you was to protect you." I highly doubt that he was trying to protect me. "Where are you going?" I started to rip off anything that was on me for the wedding."Home. I know Spot's waiting for me." I said. "He won't be there when you get to Brooklyn I made sure of it." I realized something else on the night that Spot left me. I knew he wouldn't steal my music box and leave me. This has got to be the work of Oscar.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. "Lets just say he's in a better place right now." I gasped to myself and sunk down to the floor breathing heavily. He can't be dead. Oscar wouldn't kill him. Spot could've been brutally beaten. But he just can't be dead. "Now now it'll be alright. This is all going according to plan now how about we forget about this and just go on to the wedding." said Oscar and he helped me up. I've had it. I've had it with being someone I'm not. "No Oscar I won't. I'm done with the lies. You were wrong about me and everything else. And I'm gonna find Spot and set things right." I started to head towards the door, Oscar grabbed me by the arm dragging me away. I turned around and slapped him hard on the cheek that it knocked him down to the floor. "You want me to become the villain. Alright fine now you get to see my nasty side." When I was halfway out there he grabbed me and covered my mouth.

He threw me back in the house grabbing me by my hair and putting a knife against my throat. "I never wanted it to come to this. But you made your decision." After that I found myself tied to my bed post. I heard someone trying to come through my window. I tried to scoot back farther but it was no use my hands were tied up. I sighed a sigh of relief when I found out it was Rosie climbing in my room. "Rosie! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for everything I said to you before. I know now. It's me. It's been me all along. My real name is Aurelia. I'm the queen of Brooklyn." I tried to speak quietly so Oscar wouldn't come up. "That's great. I knew you would come around. We have to get you out of here." I stopped Rosie from untying me because I just need Spot to see me. I have to tell him.

"No. I have to have Spot come here. I want to see him again. I want to apologize to him." I said. "You lovebirds." I remember so much when Rosie kept teasing me so much of how I had feelings for Spot. "Before you leave take everything that clumped up on the bed here." Everything from my past. The music box, the barrette, the locket. Just everything. "Bring it to Spot and tell him the good news and that I need help. And quickly, I'm not sure when Oscar will come back up here." I said as she picked everything up in the box.

 _Spot's POV:_

I'm a monster. I am a monster. The stories that people said about me. They're true. I just can't believe I hurt her like that. I don't think she can even look at me anymore. If only I didn't leave her alone that night this wouldn't have happened. What really happened was Oscar and Morris knocked me out and put me on a horse making Aura think i left her with her music box. I swear I gave it back to her. Someone must've stole it last night while we had our alone time. I wonder how Rosie got it back. But she insists not to tell. She said it's a long story. But the fact is that I hurt Aura again. How can I be with her if I keep hurting her?

But maybe this is what I am and I haven't embraced it yet. If this is what I am then I have to start acting like a monster. And a monster lives alone in solitude. Blocks everything out from the outside world. Rosie came running in my room again acting all hyper and panicky again. "I'se swear every time you come in my room you'se always act like this." I said. "How I'm acting doesn't matter because I have good news. I was unable to get into the house so I started eavesdropping from a window, thank god that the window was slightly open. The good news is that Aura remembered. She remembers now! All of it!"

That is good news. My Aura has finally remembered. I knew she wouldn't forget. How can she forget about me? I'se knew that her memories were inside of her. They'se just have to be woken up. But now I won't stand to see Osca hurt Aura anymore. I'm coming over there to pick up my queen right now. And when I bring her home I'm gonna hold and love her like I never had before.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Aura's POV:_

Oscar came up to my room again just to taunt me. "So you remembered everything? How?" I refused to tell him how I regained my memory. If I tell him he'll hurt Sarah, Rosie, and everyone I love. And I can't endanger them. "I just remembered that's all. They just strangely came back to me." I said. "That's not possible. The last time you were yourself it was at night and we were attacking you. Morris punched you in the face with his brass knuckle and you landed in pile of rubble passing out. Your memories shouldn't have come back on their own, unless you had help from others." I started getting nervous and I slowly lost my composure and started to freak out. "I'm telling you. No one helped me they just came back on their own." Oscar suddenly grabbed my throat in rage. "Shut up. Don't lie to me any longer. If you don't tell me who helped you right now then what I'll do to you won't be pretty." he said as he let go of my throat. I started coughing and hiding my face. I couldn't rub my throat on account that my hands were tied up.

"I'll be back princess. And when I get back you better tell me who helped you." When he left I slumped down just feeling hopeless and conflicted. I can't tell him. He'll hurt everyone I know. But if I don't tell him I'll have to pay the price and I can guess the price in blood. I heard someone climb up the window and soon a rock came flying through. I tried hiding more into my bed but my hand are still tied up I couldn't hide anymore. I heard heavy footsteps walk in and my breathing started to quicken and intensify. I didn't want to look at who got in my room. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and when I looked back it was my knight in shining armor.

Spot came for me. "Spot. You're here. You're here." That's all I could say. "Are you ok?" he asked. I leaned my forehead on his and we just stood there feeling each other's breath. "I knew you weren't gone forever. I knew you were still in there." he said. He put his hands on my cheeks keeping me in the same position. "They all came back to me. All of the memories. With the help of Sarah and Rosie." I have to apologize to Rosie. I was kind of mean to her yesterday. I yelled at her over something that Spot didn't even do. I know for a fact on that night Spot wouldn't have left me, he would never do anything to hurt me. "You have to get me out of here quick. Oscar's coming. And he's demanding on the people who helped me get my memories back and what he'll do next won't be pretty I can tell you that." I said. "You know I came prepared Aura." It was nice to hear Spot say my name. My real name.

He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and started cutting the ropes. I could hear footsteps coming up. My fear has started to increase. I fear that Oscar's coming back up. "Hurry I think Oscar's coming up." I could feel the ropes breaking and as soon I was free I started to run for the door.I blocked it with a chair. "We can go out the balcony way. It seems far but I think we'll survive." I felt Oscar jiggling the door. Next I heard him banging and kicking the door. "Quick we have to do it quick." Spot had another idea that was better than mine. I grabbed onto him and we both came down slowly hanging onto the bottom of the balcony floor. I held onto him tightly and started breathing heavily onto his chest. "We'll be ok just wait a few more minutes." He said ashe started to stroke my hair.

I heard Oscar kick open the door and walk in my room. I heard his loud stompings and rummaging as he tried to search for me. I got more nervous when he walked out onto the balcony. I closed my eyes and buried my face more into his chest. "Aura! Wait until I get you back in here! And trust me you won't be pretty once I get my hands on you." Once we got the call that he walked out of my room that was when we made our great escape. "Be careful don't drop us." I said worryingly. Once we got on the ground we started running. It was hard running in heels and lets not forget it's summer time.

I heard Ursula shouting out my escape and that just made me run faster. I bet she was keeping eyes on me the whole entire time. I swear she must be like a spy or something. "Who's the one giving us away?" asked Spot. "I'll explain later. Now just run." I never have ran so fast and hard in my entire life. I guess that's what fear does to you. It pushes you to do things you never thought you would do. Occasionally I would trip and fall on the way I started to slow Spot down when I reached my limit. "Spot. Spot I can't run anymore. I'm way too tired." I said crouching down. "Here I'll carry you." He grabbed me around my shoulders and I felt one of his hands creep up on the crook of my knees. Up to that point I watched the sky zoom by as I held onto Spot I started to see black spot around me. I slowly started to pass out but I didn't care if I passed out on the way there. I'm safe now. I have my memories. And I'm back with Spot.

 **Yay Aura got her memories back. She's safe again or you think she is.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Aura's POV:_

I woke up in a room very familiar to me. I looked around and saw it was my old room in the Brooklyn Lodging House. If this is my old room then that must mean I'm back in Brooklyn. Behind me was Spot sleeping soundly by my side. I smiled to myself and slowly got up the bed. As soon as I got up I felt Spot slowly grab my wrist. "Let this last longer. Don't go away again." He started to drag me down bringing me in closer towards him. I felt his hands creep up on my bare back. "I see you undressed me." I said. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was feel his warmth.

"Babe. I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again." he said as he put his hand on my cheek. "I just can't believe I was gone for that long. How long was I gone?" I said. "Long enough for me to miss you. I worked so hard to try to find you. I had all my birds search for you but they all given up on me except Rosie. She was the only one that kept trying to find you. And when I found out you were still alive but with your memories missing I made it my mission to help you remember. I would've done anything to have you back at my side again." We were about to have a little moment until Sarah and Rosie bursted started celebrating on my return.

"Guys. Guys. I'm naked. Might not be a good time to do this." I said. "Sorry but we were too overjoyed to think about that except the fact that you finally got your memories back." said Rosie. "Oh Rosie. I'm sorry about what I said to you before. It was all Oscar's fault I should never have believed what he told me on that night." I said. "You know what it's ok you didn't get all of your memories back." Sarah tossed me a robe telling me to cover up. As soon as I put my robe on I started to reminisce in my old memories.

Everyone in the room started laughing when I started to remember everything from the scrapbook. "Oh my goodness I remember that day. That day you got Denton to do a photoshoot of me." I looked at the picture of me and sarah sitting on the steps of Medda's theater. "I can't believe I forgot about you guys." I said. "That was the past. You have to stop worrying about it now that we're all together." said Sarah. She turned the page and started to obsess over the picture of when she did the makeover on me for the rally. "I remember that day so much. You were obsessed of making me look beautiful."

"You still are and you'll always be. I had this saved up for a special occasion but an event like this it must come out." Spot gave me a short peach colored dress and my old newsie cap when he crowned me queen of Brooklyn. "But on this day I want the whole world to see you shine your beauty." When I put the dress on with the help of Sarah and Rosie doing my makeup and hair I really felt like a queen. I started twirling and spinning around in my new dress. "Guys thank you so much for all you've done. I mean I can't have thanked you enough today." I said. "What can you say we're best friends. You've helped us in the past before and now it was time we helped you." said Rosie. I started to put away all of my stuff until I saw a picture fly out of my scrapbook.

When I looked at the picture. It felt weird because I never remembered putting a picture of a man and a woman together. "What is it?" asked Rosie. "I don't know. I'm getting this feeling that I know this couple and I don't remember putting this picture in." Even though I got all of my memories back there's still some things I need to remember like where did I come from and who are my parents. And that vision I got before of me meeting some woman I looked carefully into the picture and found out that the woman in the picture is the woman I saw in my vision. Could she be linked to my mom?

"Never mind I can worry about that later. I'm just gonna have a good time with Spot and forget about Oscar Delancey and all the troubles he caused me." I walked out of my room and to the main room of the lodging house. "You look like such a star my love." Spot kissed my hand and I gave him the newsie cap for him to put on my head. When I felt that cap slide on my head I felt like I returned home. And home is where my heart has reached comfort and happiness. And being with Spot makes me happy.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Aura's POV:_

Spot and I just danced the night away. At time he would pick me up and spin me around. "Spot I had this crazy thing in my head. I was wondering what if we got married. What if we had a family. Children that looked like us that had our eyes." I said. "I wouldn't think of something more wonderful than that. There would be nothing more interesting I would do than be with you. I want to see you go on. I want to see you sing. I want to see you do everything that you dreamed of and I'll be there cheering for you." I felt his hand stroke my cheek once again. When I grasped his wrist I realized I was wearing the engagement ring and the bracelet that Oscar gave me. "Wait. I have to take care of some unfinished business." I walked over to the water and took off my bracelet and my ring and just threw them into the water aggressively.

I ran over to Spot and started hugging him. I loved it when he would spin me around. I heard slow claps and when I looked over it was Oscar and Morris and strangely no Ursula. Must've fired her after that cruddy job of watching over me. "I always loved happy reunions. Finally our young lovers are reunited at last. But there's something you forgot." Oscar hastily grabbed me and clutched me so close to him. "She's still engaged to me. I will not let you take my happiness from me."

"Take your hands off of her." said Spot. Oscar slinked his arm around my neck and started pressing. "Oh dear do I have to kill her to make my point to you." I was hoping that Sarah or Rosie would come. I knew they came with me to watch I wonder where they were.

"I should've known that this girl would risk her life to be with a street rat like you just as her own parents gave her up to protect her from us." I couldn't focus on anything with Oscar strangling me but the point that he just made sparked my mind. I knew that my parents gave me up otherwise I wouldn't be in the orphanage to start out with but they did it to protect me from the Delancey Brothers.

"You leave her alone!"Spot charged for Oscar but Morris stopped him and forced his head up to watch. "Watch as your little queen dies in my arms and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I was going to marry her to give you pain but I think killing her and making you watch will give you more pain.

"I should've finished you off from the start when I had you cornered. Now there's no escaping me now. And your little boyfriend won't help you now." All I could was claw at Oscar's arm and try to gasp for air. I felt my eyes getting bigger as the need to breathe is starting to become really big. I started to lose hope and just accepted the fact that I will die.

I was thinking not this night. Not on the night where I finally remembered everything. This was supposed to be the most happiest night of my life. I didn't even get to remember everything yet. I still don't know who my parents are. But maybe I won't maybe I'll just live with the fact that I'll die right here, right now. I started to close my eyes to make things more easier for him and started to stop clawing his arm aggressively. But that saying never fails me again in a time of fear there's hope. And there was hope I just didn't see it. Everything was black again when I


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Rosie's POV:_

As soon as me and Sarah saw Oscar and Morris walk in we knew trouble was gonna be here and I predicted that this kind of trouble will be deadly. I saw the look on Oscar's face it looked like he really wanted to kill Aura. "We have to do something. I'll go get Jack and the rest." I stopped Sarah before she left. "It's too far to get Jack and the newsies. Just leave it up to me I know someone else that can help. You have to trust me. I'm a very fast runner so I'll be here really quick." I started running to the two people I know the most. Aura's mom and dad and they don't live far. They live on the outskirts of Manhattan. I got confused which alley was which. I knew they lived in an alley but with the dark things just got more harder. I started to go into the first alley that was on the far left. Something about it made my heart think this was the right one.

I didn't care what my heart said up to this point I just have to find her parents and save Aura before she's dead. I started banging on the door screaming for help. When the door opened I rushed inside overjoyed to find her parents. "Calm down. You almost gave us a heart slow down and tell us what happened." Her mom tried to calm me down as I took a couple of breaths in and out. "Honey get her a glass of water." Once Aura's dad went in the kitchen I told her mom the story.

"Ok your daughter finally remembered everything. But she still doesn't remember you guys. She's getting this feeling though that something about the picture of you guys makes her think that you guys are really alive. Thats kind of the good news. The bad news is Oscar found out about that and he's going to kill Aura. I need your help, we can't fight both of the Delancey Brothers by ourselves." Her parents looked so nervous when I mentioned the Delancey Brothers.

"I'm not sure if we can be of help. I'm sure they remember us. The only reason we went in hiding here is to avoid them. They probably know that we gave up our daughter. The only reason we did it was to protect her and ourselves. It's a selfish act really we can be no hero to her." said Aura's mom. "Hey that was before. That was the past. I mean I can understand bad things happened before but you have to focus on what's happening right now. Don't you understand that your only daughter is going to be killed by the man you hate. Are you really going to let your happiness get thrown away? I know you really love Aura and I'm sure if you talk to her and just connect with her she may remember you guys and she'll probably forgive you for what you guys did. I mean think of the days after you gave her up."

I can be pretty motivational. I learned all my motivational skills from Aura. "There is one thing though. Aura is our daughter. Oscar and Morris will never be allowed to go near her ever again. I may have made a mistake by giving her up when we should've been the loving and caring parents we were supposed to be. But, we're ready we're going to make it up to her."

"Are you just going to say it or do it? Because by now she could be dying!" I rushed out of the house with her parents behind me. "You're gonna have to sneak up on Oscar. He's not really the sharpest tool in the shed so he won't expect it coming." I said as I was running. When we got to Brooklyn I saw Aura's parents at their strongest. I never seen them fight off the Delancey's so united and strong. I guess my motivational speech worked. "Well it's the parents that started it you just listened and just gave her to me in the first place we would never have to be fighting like this." said Oscar. "I would rather have my daughter away from you than live in misery with you." said Aura's dad.

Nothing beats anything except a mother and father's love for their children. Family love is the strongest. I started to to join in the fight I tried to free Spot from Morris. I never fought Morris but I know it wasn't easy. He pulled out his brass knuckles and started to take a couple of swings at me. I grabbed his hand and made him punch himself in the started to howl in pain as he was holding his right eye. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"I shouldn't have smart mouthed him that only just fueled him more.

"I'm not gonna kill you. That would be too easy but I know what will hit you the most." He pulled out a knife out of his pocket and looked over at Aura passed out on the ground. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair. I ran over as fast as I could and climbed on his back making him drop Aura and the knife. "There is no way I'm letting you or Oscar take Aura's life." I tried to hold on as long as I can. He grabbed me by my shoulders and gripped hard on me and threw me over his shoulder. I felt him punch and kick me everywhere. I tried to crawl away from him. I tried to go to Spot. As soon as I got up a little he just kicked me down. I felt him unbutton the buttons of my shirt. I tried to resist him as he started to kiss all the way up my neck. "Get off!" I tried to push him off but he held on tighter and tighter.

This is probably worse than what Spot's getting. Oscar's just on top of Spot punching him around. I looked around trying to find Aura. I saw her dad pick her up and run her off to safety. At least, that's one life we don't need to worry about for now. But right now it's just me and Spot and we can't fight off the Delancey's right now. I felt his hands latch onto both of mine, he held me as he started kissing down my neck and started going down to my legs. I writhed under his kisses and just prayed that soon this would be all over. I felt Morris's pressure being lifted off of me as I saw Jack and the newsies along with some of the Brooklyn newsies come to our rescue. I guess Sarah ran for help too. But right now everything will be alright because the Delancey's are getting what they deserve and Aura's safe. Her parents must've took her back to their alley.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Spot's POV:_

When Rosie started fighting Morris I started fighting Oscar. "I am going to tear you to shreds!" I grabbed Oscar by the collar of his shirt. "Are we done playing games yet?" I swung a punch at Oscar and he caught my hand and kneed me in the gut. "What's really funny is that we're fighting once again?And it's over Aura again!" said Oscar. I slowly got up clutching my gut. "Really then who acted like garbage when you just tortured Aura for your pleasure." He caught my fist again and threw me to the ground. "Oh really. Don't you think it should be the other way around with you and your pathetic, dead girlfriend." I kicked him as hard as I can knocking him over and slowly rising up. No one. And I mean no one says that about Aura.

I tried fighting him but I guess the time with Aura made him stronger. He blocked most of my blows and managed to knock me over a a few times. I'm not who I used to be. My strength is giving way. He climbed on top of me and started delivering punches to my face. "You ruined my happy ending! It was supposed to be me and Aura. This will be a mistake that you'll live with for the rest of your life." I was starting to give up. Morris has Rosie pinned down and my newsies are far from me. I started remembering memories I had with Aura.

The time I first found her. The time I danced with her at the rally. The time we first kissed on Roosevelt's carriage. The time where I showed her the nighttime sky and that song. The memories of Aura gave me strength. I shouldn't be giving in. I should be fighting for her. Aura may or may not be dead but no matter what I have to fight for her. I promised to her and myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to her but I broke that promise I let her get soaked, I let her lose her memories. I won't let all my mistakes weaken me. I'll make them strengthen me to fight this one last battle. I caught his fist when he was about to punch me and turned him over.

The tables turned when I got up. I started retaliating back. I started fighting. Fighting for Aura. Jack and his newsies along with my newsies came. Jack and the walking mouth pulled me off of Oscar trying to hold me back. "Spot! Spot! Calm it! Just remember you'se have to go back to Aura." That's when it sparked in me. Aura. Where is she? "Spot the people I brought were her parents they took her back to their home. I'll show you." Rosie led me the way and I saw Aura on the couch with a wet rag to her forehead. "Will she be alright? She's not…" I stopped there fearing for the worst. "She's not dead. She'll probably wake up tomorrow hopefully. I just want to say to you thank you for protecting my daughter. Thank you for giving her the care we failed to give her." I'm guessing this must be her dad thanking me. I brushed his hand off my shoulder. "I don't need your sympathy. You were the one that left Aura in that orphanage where she had to face God knows what. Why? Why did you leave her?"

"The Delancey's were onto us about our child when her mother was pregnant we've heard a lot of things about them and we didn't want our daughter to share the same fate that other people have when encountering the Delancey Brothers. As soon as we got Aura we knew our joy was short lived. The Delancey's would've had someone spying on us and so we packed up everything we needed and moved over here in this alley. Everything started to quiet down for some time until Oscar came to us on the streets demanding the baby. We lied saying that the baby's dead. That it was stillborn when we got it. He saw through our lies and he promised that no matter what he would find our child. On that night we snuck out of Manhattan and into Brooklyn. We knew there was no way they could reach us there and we dropped her off in the nearest orphanage there."

I was shocked upon hearing this story. "So all this time. You haven't neglected her. You did that to protect her." Now I was the one that felt sorry. All of those days from the beginning when I met her I always thought that her parents were bad people. But now after hearing the true story I can see why they did what they did. I looked over at Aura and I put my hand on her forehead I slowly went down to her hand. I took in her scent praying that she would wake up soon. I leaned in over more closer and leaned my head into hers. "Oh Aura if only I saved you quicker than you wouldn't be like this. It would be great if you would just open your eyes and be alright because we're at your parents house. Well it's not much of a house but still your parents are here and they're not bad as you thought they were. What they did before was to protect you. If only you can just wake up soon and be alright."

I kissed her soft lips gently and continued leaning my head to hers. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder once again. I looked at a lady I'm guessing to be her mom. "She's lucky to have a boy like you. You must really love her." she said. "She's my entire life. The day she escaped the orphanage was the day I met her. Her escape brought me to her and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful that she came into my life." That night I slept on the side of the couch resting by Aura holding her hand. It was a long day for everyone but for Aura it was probably a more bumpier ride.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Aura's POV:_

I felt like I was falling into darkness. I started to lose who I was and everything. I started to lose memories again. I felt like the more I go into darkness the more I forgot who I was until I felt a light at the end of the dark passageway and a voice. I thought it to be an angel's. I thought it was a sign telling me that my time on earth is now up, that it's time to move onto the afterlife. I thought then that Oscar Delancey really killed me but when I payed attention more closely I found it was Spot's voice calling to me. He was begging me to hold on and wake up and he was hoping that I was alright.

I couldn't just give up. He fought for me and I guess it's time I fight for him. I can't die not on this night. I started to wake up in the darkness and look up. I started to swim up to the light but the more I try the more the darkness pulls me down. I started to swim harder and harder I won't let the Delancey's win not on this night. I got closer to the light and the light felt warmer and warmer. I was engulfed in white light and all I could hear were the sounds I hear in the morning. People getting ready for work, birds singing, and the sound hooves clopping on the pavement.

I woke up wide eyed and breathing fast and heavily. I felt someone hold me down and that made me panic more. I looked around and this was another place I'm not familiar of I tried to escape the person holding me down. I suddenly felt someone's lips on my lips kissing me. I looked and saw that it was Spot. I hugged him and held onto him like was a lifeline. I started crying onto his shoulder, I felt his hands stroking my back. "It's ok. You're alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought I was really going to die." I broke away and felt Spot's face. "I tried fighting to keep my life alive." I said. "I fought for you'se too. I couldn't let Oscar take you away from me again. I just thought never. Never again was I going to make that mistake before." I was confused about the mistake part. "What do you mean?" I asked. "That night I'se let you visit Jack and his newsies was the night that they took you from me and I just can't have you away from me." I put both of my hands on his fance trying to comfort him. "Spot that was never your fault. None of this is your fault. You weren't the one that erased my memories it was the Delancey's. All of this is their fault."

Rosie and all of my friends started pouring into the room worrying about me along with two people I did not recognize. "Rosie thanks for everything you've done. Protecting me while I was passed out and for helping me regain my memories." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Hey I'm your best friend and you think I wasn't gonna let you marry Oscar because if you did then that would've been gross and terrible. And by the way about the protecting part I never carried you off here I just fought off Morris for you when he was about to kill you. The people you need to thank are these guys."

Rosie showed me to a man and woman. The woman slowly approached me with big eyes and a hesitant look. I realized when I locked my gaze on her that she was the same woman in my vision and looking at her more I got more flashbacks. Back at the orphanage when I was a kid growing up there would always be this lady looking out the window looking at me. She was a sad lady. She would always tear up when she would see me. And one time when I was outside doing chores she came up to me and hugged me. I was confused then but I think the pieces are starting to fall into place.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Aurelia but people just call me Aura. This maybe strange but I've seen you before at the orphanage over at Brooklyn. You hugged me before and I didn't know what was going on back then." She started to hold my hand and just by holding my hand I got another flashback. This goes way back when I was a baby but it was so significant for me I would always remember my mom would hold my hand as a baby. Whenever I started crying she would always hold my hand and tell me everything will be ok. Her hands were so soft and whenever she would hold me I would smell the lavender from her perfume. The woman that's holding my hand right now has that same soft feel when my mom would hold my hand.

"Is that lavender?" I asked. "It's a perfume I use." she said. "I remember my mom would always wear lavender perfume. I would always love it when she would hold me and I would just cuddle on her chest and feel her soft hands whenever I cried." The lady looked surprised when I told her that. "Do you remember anything else about your mom?" she said. "Nothing. That's the only thing I remember as a baby. That and being dropped off on the steps of the orphanage."

Everything started to fall into place and the lady with me right now has the same soft hands and wears lavender perfume. Just like my memories back at Oscar's house everything started to become clear to me. The memories of when I was a baby. My mom looked just exactly like the lady standing in front of me and when I was left at the orphanage I managed to get one last glance at my mom before she left. She tearfully left me and that was when I realized the lady standing in front of me is my mom. "Mom is that you?" she tearfully smiled and held my face. "Aura I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble." It felt so good to hug her.I started crying again and looked up at the man looking. If she's my mom then the man standing in the back must be my dad.

He came up to me and looked at my eyes. "Aura your eyes haven't changed." He started hugging me too. All this time I thought my parents were terrible people just because they left me at the orphanage but they're so happy to see me again but they're not. "Didn't you guys love me? Why did you leave me at the orphanage?"

"Of course we loved you. You were basically our whole world to us but it was just that there was some conflict with the Delancey's and we just couldn't afford to lose you. But we're together now and I promise you we'll be the good parents that we never were before." I instantly hugged my mom again and started crying. "I knew I would find you. I know we'll be together forever." Just exactly like my vision. I looked behind my shoulder and over at Spot. He kind of seems sad that he'll be losing me but he's still happy for me finding my parents. I broke away from the hug and led Spot over to my parents.

"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Spot Conlon. I know he's not what you expect he's to be but that doesn't matter to me all that matters is that I want to be with him. I love him and he's been through as much as I have and he needs somebody." I said hoping that my parents would approve. "We know we've already been situated with him. And we're happy to say after all that he's done to protect you… We approve."

Spot and I started celebrating with kisses and hugs. "We never met someone who loves and cares for our daughter more than us. And it makes us so happy to see you with him because if you're happy with him then we are." Those words from my dad made me smile even more. I'm happy to find out my parents are really that restrictive of who I date. "I'se should've done this way, way before but I believe this is the better time." Spot got down on one knee and he reached down his pocket and got out the locket he gave me before."Aurelia I've loved you for a long time and I'll love you even longer if it means forever and I want to cherish every moment with you. Aurelia will you marry me?"

That proposal got me down on the knees. "Yes." I tearfully said. The whole room erupted when I accepted the proposal. I started kissing his soft lips and felt his soft hands on my back. "You know there was one good thing about you losing your memories. I got to have the experience of falling in love with you again." I started laughing and as soon as he put that locket around my neck I knew this was the start of a new chapter or maybe even a new book.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _Aura's POV:_

"The only reason I made your wedding dress not as beautiful for when you were about to marry Oscar because back then that wasn't the boy you were supposed to be with." I loved the new wedding dress that Sarah made. It was far more beautiful than what I got before. Rosie was helping me with my hair and makeup. "I don't get it. You guys helped me to regain my memories even though it was going to be hard. Why?" I asked. "Why? We told you before. You're our friend and you've taught us so much and you've helped us so much it was time we help you."

Rosie clipped something on my hair and I saw that it was the barrette I had. My mother's barrette. I thought I lost it forever until I realized that I lent it to Rosie for the rally. "My barrette. You had it all this time?" I asked. "I had it since the rally. I forgot I had it this entire time. So you could say that you were with me all this time." she said. "I'm wondering what happened to Oscar and Morris. They're not gonna be out after me are they?" I asked. The last time I saw them was in Brooklyn the day after I regained my memories. "Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore. Denton helped us with all the legal stuff. He told the court what happened and the jury found in favor of him and so the Delancey Brothers were sentenced to prison." That just assured me that no more. No more will I have to worry about them chasing after me.

"This is also another gift from Spot." Sarah gave me a folded up piece of paper and tears were brought to my eyes. It was the song that Spot sung to me. He said he didn't had it finished before but he finished it for me while I was gone. I felt the places where he scratched things off and where he wrote aggressively. This just shown his burning love for me. "Girls this has just been the best day for me." I said starting to cry. Rosie started to wipe away my tears reapplying more makeup. "Stop crying I just did your makeup." The doors opened and my father was there to lead me down the walkway.

I looked at my father one more time before he led me. "I'll always be your little girl just promise not to drop me." I said. "Not on my life." I saw Spot looking at me with stars in his eyes. I don't think he's never seen me this beautiful in his life. It was so quiet when the priest started the reception.

"I, Aurelia Smith." And keep in mind I just knew my last name when I was reunited with my parents. I lived my life not knowing my last name. "Take you, Spot Conlon, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"I, Spot Conlon, take you, Aurelia Smith, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

I felt butterflies when the priest finally said you may kiss the bride. Everyone started to cheer, clap, and even throw flower petals at us. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." We walked down aisle smiling to each other. When we reached the end of the aisle we started running towards the venue spot for our pictures. Nothing could ruin this day. It seems like my fears have all disappeared. Everything that I was afraid. Everything that I was nervous of just all went away.

Spot picked me up and started twirling me around. He took me back to the lodging house where he had a honeymoon room just for us. It may not be much but it's the thought that counts. "So where will our adventures take us now?" he asked. "Just wait. We go wherever the wind takes us and whatever our hearts tell us."

 _A couple years later_

It's been like at least 3 years after the wedding. I was sitting on a rocking chair holding my baby. You heard me right. My baby. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Spot said she had everything of us. She had my eyes and she had his smile. Whenever Sophia wakes up she always smiles at us." I named her Sophia after my mother. She looked like my mother and Sophia is a pretty name so it suits her.

I visit my parents occasionally. They finally got a job that pays well and finally got a place of their own. I always love to visit their apartment. It reminds of the progress they made after they found me. It's like I've given them the hope and strength that was stolen away from them when they left me. Sophia started crying in my arms and I started to soothe her. "Did you have a bad dream? It's ok. I have bad dreams too. So does your father. But here's what I do to get away from the bad dreams. I close my eyes and think of all the good things that's happened in life. There's not always bad things in this world. This world also has good things. This world is full of light. And someday when you're old enough I'll tell you the story of how I overcame the darkness surrounding me and how I defeated all the bad people trying to break me down."

I looked up and saw that Spot came back from work. "Sophia was starting to miss her daddy."I smiled handing her to Spot. "She still has your eyes." he said. "And she has your smile." I added on. He looked at me with a worrisome look. "Spot if you're thinking about what happened before just let it go. It was never your fault. She'll know later on. She'll know of everything. I mean think about we have an heir to the throne. Soon she'll be taking over your job." I said.

"Maybe. When she gets older we'll tell her together." Spot held my hand as he started to kiss me. We've done everything together and in the end we came out stronger and more unified. Maybe I haven't lost everything on that night of my disappearance. Maybe it was still in me but Oscar kept blocking all means to make me remember my past. And I fought him. Most people aren't considered lucky whenever they face off Oscar. I think I could be the only one that's considered lucky along with Jack. I've never let anything go even when I forgot everything. And I want that to stay that way even if me and Spot will grow old and Sophia will grow up to be the beautiful girl that she is and succeed to the throne that's the way I want them to be. Everyone's got dreams but I already have my life planned out and I know Spot and all of my friends will help me achieve that goal. They'll help me no matter what. My friends make me stronger. Every moment I spend with them I gain strength, experience, and love. So people may think I'm having a cruddy life but they're wrong. I'm living the life I dreamed of. A life of adventure, love, and wonders.


End file.
